DP & RC9GN: Return of the Norisu Ninja
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Nomicon gets into the hands of the Ninja's enemies, but after failed attempts they got to an old college buddy of Viceroy's...Vlad Masters. Who manages to weaken the Nomicon, and using what he took from it brings back the First Ninja. Confused and delirious he's tricked into thinking Danny Phantom took the Nomicon and is a menace that needs to be stopped...(indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 CATastrophe

**DP & RC9GN: Returns of the Norisu Ninja**

 _By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 1:** **CATastrophe!**

It was a nice sunny day in the City of Norrisville. The citizens were enjoying the morning, fearing neither monster nor robot knowing their ever present guardian, the Ninja, would be there to stop it should either dare to show up. After all, the Ninja had protected them for over eight hundred years without fail, why would they worry? Norrisville citizens loved their protector so much they dedicated a day to him! Even an award was made for "Best Ninja of the Year" despite there being only one Ninja to receive said award. Yes, everyone loved the Ninja.

At least that's what everyone thought.

While most of Norrisville was eating breakfast, getting ready for work or school, one mad scientist was already hard at work. In his lab at McFist Industries headquarters William Viceroy the third was doing some final tunings to his latest robot. Wiping his forehead Viceroy stepped back to look over his work, "Well that took every bit of eight hours…"

It was tough work being the head scientist at McFist Industries; not only did Viceroy do product design, he also made the robots designed to destroy the famous Norrisville Ninja. Honestly he had nothing against the Ninja but a job was a job and he had to do it. At least he got a good paycheck for it, though at times he questioned whether it was worth it for putting up with his boss Hannibal McFist.

Dialing his boss on his McFist phone Viceroy sighed, "Well, best go ahead and tell Mr. McFist that Ninja Destroyer numero whatever is ready."

At the McFist mansion the big man Hannibal McFist was getting ready to head out to his pyramid pent office. He was adjusting his usual red tie when his cellphone went off. Not even needing to look at the caller ID to know who it was he answered, a tone of warning thick in his voice, "The new W.N.D **I** came up better be **ready** Viceroy. The Sorcerer is…"

The previous warning in his voice faded at the thought of his business "partner" making him anxiously tug at his suit collar, "Not happy with me recently…Guy's been in a hole for eight hundred years and somehow he's got places to be!"

McFist grumbled adjusting his suit jacket with light tugs, "Marci kept me late so just let out **my** robot!"

On the other end of the call Viceroy rolled his eyes and sighed dully, "Yeah, well if you'd quit givin him the same promise over and over it might not be that way. And that's the reason why I called…" he said as he hit the activation button while continuing to talk, "Calibrations are set and ready. The W.N.D is ready to tear up the Ninja. Although I question the design..." Viceroy added as he eyed the robot while it began to awaken.

Getting into his limo McFist gave his phone a glare just before yelling at the top of his lungs, " **If you stopped failing I wouldn't have too**!"

Viceroy winced at the loud yell that came screeching through his cellphone speaker causing him to hold the phone away from his ear. Used to it Viceroy muttered to himself, "Ow, should expect that by now..."

Adjusting his tie McFist grumbled an explanation for his repeated use of his promise, "I have to keep the Sorcerer interested and the guarantee is the only way to."

"Anyway," the mad scientist said as he typed a few final codes, "Deploying as we speak, expect fireworks within the next twenty minutes."

Now fully active the robot made its way out of the lab, its purpose encrypted into its core coding; go to Norrisville High and destroy the Ninja. With a robotic quickness it made its way to the high school once outside the building. With one purpose it ignored all the panic it caused as it rushed towards its goal.

"Oh, I like fireworks," McFist said, perking as his Robo-Ape driver began taking his boss to work. There was a brief pause before the CEO asked, "But what does that have to do with destroying the Ninja?"

Viceroy let out an audible groan, sometimes his boss was so dense it made him wonder how he built such a business empire, "It was a metaphor." He muttered before checking his watch, "Although expect those in about thirty."

"Excellent," McFist said with an evil tone, this time they'd have the Ninja and he'd get his one superpower from the Sorcerer. Still he had to have some caution, "Be sure to keep an eye on how it goes."

"Already on it," Viceroy chimed as he left the lab and followed after the minor destruction his robot left behind.

* * *

At Norrisville High, the duo of Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman were hanging out before class began, which would begin in less than half an hour. Howard took a long swig of his soda before grinning to his friend, "I'm telling you Randy it's been two days now."

Learning forward he looked at Randy with an intense gaze leaving his friend staring back. Chestnut eyes narrowed Howard firmly reiterates, " **A whole two days**."

"I say it's a good running streak." Howard states his demeanor calming. "No problems so far and it's a Friday to boot. I say at the end of the day we totally celebrate by getting some take out and having a full on Grave Puncher marathon." Holding his can of soda he points forward looking pleased with his idea, "It'll be the cheese of the week hands down."

Grinning excitedly Randy pointed to his friend with both pointer fingers, "That would be the brucest weekend we've had all school year!"

"I know right! Totally unbridled bruceness." Howard agreed, his own excitement building.

Randy paused noting something, "Mostly because we've kept trying but I've had to Ninja Out." Nervously he tapped his fingers together, looking around warily like a stanked student was about to jump out at him, "But…I can't help feeling this is bad. It's **never** been this quiet. Not even the Nomicon has done anything. And it usually yells at me about **something**!" Randy yelled tensely, arms thrown up in the air to emphasize his point.

Almost subconsciously he shifted his hand over to the mystical book that was hidden in his grey McHoodie inner pocket. The Nomicon had never been so inactive. It made him nervous. Randy had tried to see if something was up by shloomping inside but the eight hundred year old book gave him no answer. Repeatedly Randy tried to convince himself it was nothing but something had him on edge. It was likely because he'd gotten used to something trying to kill him every other day.

Howard hummed taking a long drag of soda while he listened to his friend have a conniption fit. Once he was done he smirked and snapped his fingers, "Exactly! It's totally a record so far and we should take this with a grain of salt."

Howard stroked his chin thinking of how to do so for only a moment. Coming up with an idea he smirked to his friend, "If nothing happens in the next twenty minutes it's totally a sign that we're in the clear."

The taller Tyrian haired teen mulled over his friend's idea for a moment, and only a moment. Seemingly a second later he nodded confidently all previous worries voided, "You're totally right. Alright, if nothing happens in the next twenty minutes we're in the clear and the weekend is gonna be the cheese!" Randy declared dramatically pointing a finger in the air. He waved and arm to the side, "I won't even check the Nomicon!"

"To this we make a solid agreement." Howard said smoothly as he fist bumped with his bro to seal the agreement. Inwardly he was pleased he wouldn't check with the Nomicon. That book always wonked their cheese.

-Twenty minutes later.-

"Nothing happened!" Randy cheered, his excitement even higher than before. He fist pumped both of his arms one at a time while exclaiming, "This weekend is gonna be the cheese!"

His chubby friend likewise mimicked the motion equally sharing his excitement, shouting out, "Yes!"

The two best buddies' celebration was cut short when a loud crash was heard, immediately followed by a metallic roar that shook the air. Howard jolted at the sudden noise before taking a moment to deflate and promptly smacking a hand to his face.

"Aw come on! One weekend. **One**! We couldn't have that!?" Howard yelled irately holding a up a single finger to reinforce his frustration.

"Seems not bro." Randy said with a sigh, his mood likewise deflated from his prior high of over excitement. Still he seemed to be less bothered by it than his friend because now he got to be the Ninja, and there was nothing brucer than that-other than a weekend of grave smashing. Pulling out the Ninja mask the lank teen declares. "It's Ninja O'clock!"

"Yeah…do your thing." Howard sighed, shoulders slumping. With no one in the area Randy pulled the mask over his face initiating the transformation, which Howard basically ignored having seen it before. Black shadowy ribbons came out of the mask wrapping around Randy quickly forming the Ninja suit. Howard coughed, letting out a groan when a cloud of red and orange smoke burst into existence-his friend gone.

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy yelled appearing outside in the school yard as the Ninja. It only took a second to spot what was the source of the metallic roar. Making the students flee in terror was a large ten-foot robotic cat. Randy blinked at it in slight surprise, "Wow. You're kinda big aren't you? Well," He pulled out his ninja sword, "I'll just have to cut you down to size!"

"Nice one Ninja!" Bucky complimented, poking his head out from some rubble he'd been hiding behind, "Fighting something bigger than you, zing!"

The large robot gave a loud jaguar-like roar as it spotted its target. Locking on the feline robot rushed at the Ninja with a blinding mechanical speed. Randy's eyes went wide in surprise before the Cat-Bot smacked him into a wall. The Ninja hit the wall with such force that he stuck to it, a considerable indent made upon impact. Groaning from the hit Randy managed to say, "Oh…it's big **and** fast."

Lashing its tail the Cat-Bot rushed at the Ninja again. Seeing the rush the Ninja quickly pulled himself out of the wall-crater. Nearby, a safe enough distance to see with binoculars, Viceroy observed the scene, "Okay, we have contact. Let's see what happens when you have to deal with cat speed Ninja."

Rolling out of the way of the rush the Ninja tossed out a few metal balls, which multiplied into many smaller, "Ninja tripping balls!"

The Cat-Bot was so focused on its target it didn't noticed the small metallic balls, leaving it surprised as it quickly began to lose its balance. It metal feet clambered over the numerous tiny metal orbs causing it to fall over its own feet instead of plowing into the wall where Randy had been. While it was dazed the Ninja quickly jumps up onto the wall. Bouncing off, ninja blade held high, he came down on the cat robot. The ninja sword stabbed down into the robot quickly allowing it to realize the Ninja was on its back. This prompted the Cat-Bot to start bucking around trying to dislodge its target from its back. Red scarf whipping around Randy held onto his sword while trying to think of a way to take advantage of his situation.

Coming out of the front entrance Howard began to cheer his friend on from the steps, "Yeah! Get him Ninja! Avenge Grave Punchers!"

Pausing briefly the Cat-Bot noticed the Ninja's red scarf fluttering in the air. This caused the robot to begin batting at the scarf like an actual cat, confusing the Ninja enough to make him stare. That was until the robot actually snagged his scarf yanking him away from his sword and off the Cat-Bot's back. Growling triumphantly the mechanical cat raised is paw aiming to pound its target into the ground.

Recovering from gagging on his own scarf the Ninja saw the robot looming over him and reflexively dodge rolled out of the way; the large metal paw crashing down onto the ground behind him. Pulling back to a safe distance the Ninja did some swift whirling hand motions, "Bad cat! Ninja Air Fist!"

A large fist made of air shot from the Ninja's hand slamming into the cat just as it turned to swipe at him. Getting flung back the Cat-Bot let out a surprised roar, but easily managed to land square on its feet.

"Of course you land on your feet…" Randy said flatly before adding. "Why wouldn't you?"

Lowering itself the Cat-Bot shot forward like a bullet towards the Ninja, rushing in yet again. Seeing this the Ninja ready himself, the robot wouldn't catch him off guard this time. The Cat-Bot, however, had something different in its robotic mind this time though. Once it neared it stopped, and a metal sphere shot out of its mouth. The sphere burst open into a sticky substance once it landed at the Ninja's feet. The slimy, cruddy appearance of the goo and reeking odor earned a proper reaction from the warrior.

"Ew...Shnasty!" Randy whined as he shifted his feet in the gooey, shivering at the mushy noise it made, "It's like it hacked up a gooey hairball…"

Howard made a disgusted face when the Ninja sloshed in the goo, "Oh man. **Sick**!"

"Ew," Viceroy said as he looked through his binoculars, "That looks worse than I thought it would." He shuddered, thankful he wasn't the one in the goo, before repeating, "Ew…"

Having enough physical contact with the disgusting regurgitated slop the Ninja tried to pull his feet free. When he tried the goo would stubbornly stick on until it pulled his foot back down. This didn't discourage the defender of Norrisville though and he kept trying, "Can't get loose…"

The Ninja looked at the cat robot warily; it was stalking around him, probably pondering how to finish its prey off. As he looked Randy was relieved when doodles appeared in the air. The colorful doodles made an arrow pointing down at the goo. The doodles then drew a ninja stuck in goo (most likely him). Suddenly the goo was colored over with what looked like blue ice allowing the ninja to break free.

"Ah-ha!" The Ninja announced triumphantly. Following the instructions Randy pulled out a white ball with light blue markings on them, "Ninja cold ball!"

Tossing the ball at the goo the slop froze allowing the Ninja to easily break his feet free. Not expecting that the Cat-Bot smacked its paw on the ground as if to say "drat". Before the robot could do anything further the Ninja ran up the school wall yelling, "Let's play some cat and mouse, Mc. Frisky lover!"

The feline robot was momentarily confused by Randy's comment; processing it-literally-the Cat-Bot realized it had been insulted. Immediately after it was fast on the Ninja's heels, climbing up the wall, swiping at him furiously.

"Ninja Dodge, Ninja Dodge. Ninja Dodge!" the Ninja said as he skillfully dodged each swipe of the mechanical big cat. Back flipping onto the roof the Ninja swung his body into another flip while tossing out several, "Ninja Boom Balls!"

Just as the Cat-Bot made it up to the roof the Ninja Boom Balls barrage hit it, each exploding on impact causing it to yowl in shock. Surprisingly the bot was sturdy enough to withstand the impact; however, it did lose its balance. Reeling back on its hind legs the mechanical feline flailed trying to right itself, despite its efforts began to fall backwards. The robot was determined to bring the Ninja back down with it however, and its tail quickly extended outwards snagging Randy by his waist. The Ninja yelped as he was caught and was left dazed by the sudden jolt as the cat twisted in the air to land on its feet again.

"Ninja!" Howard yelled seeing his buddy get caught. Looking around quickly he got an idea and took off yelling, "Hang in there Ninja! I got an idea!"

Still feeling dazed by getting jerked around the Ninja barely managed to catch what Howard said, but still managed a slight laugh, "Pft, he has a plan." Shaking his head Randy managed to regather himself, "But, seriously, that sounds good right about now!" He yelled trying to get his arms free, but they were tightly pinned against his sides.

To make matters worse the Cat-Bot planted the Ninja hard onto the ground, and solidly pinned him down, growling smoothly at its success.

Seeing this Viceroy blinked in surprise, "Wait. It got him?" He looked again as if to be sure, "It got him! Ha! Well I knew we would…" The mad scientist paused a moment, "eventually. But first." The man typed in a command into a control unit he had, "To ensure he stays where I want him!"

Obeying the command the Cat-Bot tightens its tail's grip on the Ninja. Randy groaned feeling the pressure building around his midsection, "Insides…sploding…"

This was sharply followed by a yell as the robot electrocuted the Ninja until he went slack. With the Ninja knocked out for good measure the robotic feline began to walk off with its catch. That was until it heard a loud yell,

"Hey! **Fish breath**!"

The Cat-Bot actually stopped walking and looked back to see who addressed it. Holding the school's emergency firehose was Howard who was pointing the nozzle right at the robot. Eyes narrowed the red head firmly says, "Drop my friend."

Opening the release valve a near uncontrollable spray of water jetted out of the hose dowsing the robotic cat in water. Being both robotic and cat-like, the Cat-Bot did not appreciate the sudden hose down in the least. Hissing angrily it flailed against the water spout, its tail lashing around violently. Even though he was being flung around like a rag doll, shaken and dowsed with water, none of it saw to wake the Ninja. The water plus the swinging did however manage to get things in the suit to go flying in all directions; ninja rings, Nunchucks, Sais, but most shockingly of all, the magic book of ninja knowledge went sailing through the air… the Ninja Nomicon!

Finally the water made the Ninja slippery enough, and with the right swing of the Cat-Bot's tail he went flying straight through the front doors of the school. Meanwhile Howard was left gripping the hose for dear life as it began to go wild, frantically yelling, "Th-s ca-an stop now!"

"And there it goes…" Viceroy said while face palming. Why did success have to be so fleeting when it came to the Ninja?

Crashing through the front doors, Randy's still-somehow-unconscious body slid along the tile floor until his head made hard contact with a locker. Jolting awake the Ninja jumped up to his feet in split second, looking around wildly, "Who-what-where!?"

Seeing a bunch of students staring at him the Ninja cleared his throat a bit self-consciously, "Ahem-ah, carry on! Smoke Bomb!"

Reappearing outside the Ninja looked in surprise to see the Cat-Bot was soaked. Briefly he realized he was also drenched from head to toe in water. Giving it no second thought Randy quickly took advantage of the situation, "Time to skin the cat! Er-Or shock the cat…" he paused knowing his quip had failed, before abruptly tossing, "Ninja Electro Balls!"

Watching the predicable events unfold Viceroy sighs, "I really should just take a vacation…" A yell from him interrupted his words as something heavy conked him on the head. The Nomicon landed with a thud and seemingly shined in distress at the sudden turn of events. The book even made a slightly eerie noise as it glowed red. Rubbing his head Viceroy let out a single, "Ow!"

Though the Cat-Bot was water proof the water with added Electro Balls the robot was quickly short circuited. The feline robot gave a loud shriek as its systems overloaded helped by the sword that was still sticking through its back. Out of commission the Cat-Bot fell over before promptly exploding. Upon exploding the ninja sword flew outward stabbing itself through the hose Howard was hanging onto for dear life, and embeds into the wall.

Falling to the ground, which was a couple of feet, Howard landed flat on his face, "Ow, I'm okay."

Sitting up Viceroy rubbed his head, the mad scientist was certain he was going to get a bump on his head later. He hummed dully as the cat explodes; there were the fireworks he mentioned. Huffing he looked at his watch, "Also right on time. Well this went as usual…"

His voice drifted off as he spotted something glowing. Curious he got up and to his surprise spotted the Ninja Nomicon on the ground, the book glowing erratically like it was desperately trying to catch the Ninja's attention. Picking it up Viceroy stared in disbelief before smirking darkly, "Well, maybe this wasn't **entirely** a waste. Oho yeah! This is a good turnout!"

Looking around to make sure he hadn't been spotted Viceroy quickly made his leave and dialed McFist as he took off before anything could spoil the moment. "Hey McFist? You'll never guess what happened."

"Thank cheese that's over…" The Ninja sighed tiredly while popping his back into place. Looking around Randy was surprised to see a bunch of his gear lying around. _Must have happened because I got all wet and tossed_ , he thought to himself before going to pick up what was lying around. Thinking he gathered everything the Ninja went over to help his friend up, "Thanks buddy."

With Randy's help Howard stands up and dusts himself off, shrugging, "Eh, no problem buddy." He replied as he fist bumped. The portly teen then pauses for a moment, "We're still having the marathon right?"

The Ninja huffed amusedly, "Pft, you know it." Randy jumped up and pulled his sword from the wall, "Go head back in I'll meet up with you."

"Yeah I got ya. See yah in a few." Howard said with a nod.

Randy nodded back to his friend before tossing down a, "Smoke Bomb!"

With that Howard headed back inside to meet up with his Tyrian haired friend once he took the mask off. This had been the norm since Randy had become the Ninja. A robot, or monster, would show up. Randy would beat it then smoke bomb away, and meet back up with Howard. It was business as usual indeed in Norrisville.

* * *

 **Another tag team fic from me and Renagade Rex Sphinx! This time we're tackling a crossover lol**

 **Something that should be noted is this story takes place after both Danny Phantom's & Randy Cunningham's seasons. I know a lot of people do it after the end of Danny Phantom's show (usually ignoring Phantom Planet) but we wanted to put our own spin on the cross over naturally. Also it fits are story better. It's been some time since each season, around after Halloween. And I mention that for a reason. For each pretend seasons 2 (& 3 for Danny) haven't happened or haven't happened yet for the stories sake.**

 **We both played different roles in this story and I'll list who played who,**

 **Me-Randy, McFist, Nomicon**

 **Renagade-Howard, Viceroy, Cat-Bot**

 **Please Follow/Favorite & Review! We love input!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nomicon or No Deal

**DP & RC9GN: Returns of the Norisu Ninja**

 _By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 2: Nomicon or No Deal**

"You finally captured the Ninja!?" McFist asked loudly from his penthouse office, his office phone in his robotic hand.

Now in a car driving back Viceroy gave a chuckle, "Well," then bluntly says, "No. The Cat-Bot idea of yours worked as well as could be expected. However," He emphasized to cut off what was no doubt a building rage on the other end of the line, "I got the next best thing. I got the Ninja Nomicon. Right here. Shotgun." He patted the book that was sitting in the passenger seat, the book seemingly glowing angrily at the touch, "Now, I'm heading to the lab as I speak."

The mad scientist's boss was initially fuming at yet another failure to bring down the famous city hero. But upon hearing mention of the Nomicon he held back in a moment of thought, "The what-Wait. That weird book thing?"

"The very one." Viceroy answered smoothly. Inwardly happy he managed to avoid another yelling at.

There was a brief pause as McFist mulled over the development, "Well...that should keep the Sorcerer from being too mad." The billionaire grinned widely, mood lifting quickly, "I love it! Step on it Viceroy. We actually have some good news to tell."

"For once," Viceroy chuckled in agreement as he drove, "and I'm already halfway there. Be there in less than ten." He chimed.

"Excellent." McFist said with a dark smoothness; the Ninja's book ought to get him back in the Sorcerer's good graces-what could be considered good anyway.

Arriving at the headquarters of McFist industries, Viceroy entered the square topped pyramid building through the lobby. Under his arm was the black and red Ninja Nomicon, the book occasionally glowing red, as if protesting being held by the man. Viceroy decidedly ignored the glowing book and headed up to his lab via elevator.

Arriving at his lab the mad scientist looked at the book curiously. The last time they had gotten ahold of the book, which had been thanks to McFist's incompetent step-son; the sorcerer had been interrupted by the Ninja while trying to open the book. Viceroy had given a brief attempt with a gadget he had on hand, but it had failed quickly. Deciding why not, the dark skinned man pulled at the covers of the Nomicon to no avail, the Ninja's guidebook stayed stubbornly shut.

"How does this even work?" Viceroy asked to himself, vaguely irate. Shrugging it off he headed to his boss's office, "Well, we'll see soon enough."

Once he entered the pent office Viceroy had the book placed under a strong glass container for good measure. They did after all not know what the book was capable of doing. Soon as he did so McFist, who'd been waiting there, called the Sorcerer with a button on his desk. In a matter of moments the image of the infamous Sorcerer appeared on a large glass cylinder that was present in the room, his swirling green miasma whirling around him. Noticing the two present the Sorcerer's white glowing eyes narrowed vaguely, readying himself for more disappointment and anger.

"Hey, Sorcerer. Don't I have big news for you!" McFist exclaimed, for once not seeming at least slightly intimidated by the Sorcerer's hooded glare.

The Sorcerer, not expecting much as usual, kept his eyes half laden and breathed a sight past his yellowed teeth, "Unless it's the Ninja's death…I doubt you have any news at all."

"Nope." McFist admitted with a grin which stayed even though anger was beginning to emerge on the Sorcerer's face, "but I got the next best thing!" On cue he motioned to the Nomicon that was still under the glass case, "The Ninja's fancy book-thing!"

"Ah! The Ninja Nomicon!" The Sorcerer exclaimed once he spotted said book under the glass case. A cruel jagged grin then slithered across his face, "You **have** done something of use McFist."

"Oh come on!" Viceroy exclaimed in a jolt of irritation while grinding his teeth. His frustration for McFist taking credit for what **he** got hit on the head with went, of course, ignored.

"Soon we will know the Ninja's every weakness!" The Sorcerer laughed before he began chanting in some sort of ancient language. Soon red stank began rising up around the Sorcerer. Ready to fire the nasty stank he yells, "Remove the book from the case!"

Turning to his head scientist McFist then yells the order even louder, " **Remove the book from the case!** "

"Right." Viceroy said with a huff, deciding to let his previous annoyance go. Opening the case he mutters, "Here goes nothing."

Stepping back the mad scientist watched with intrigue as the Red Stank began creeping up onto where the book was placed and enveloped it. When the Sorcerer suddenly focused the stank into an energy-like beam Viceroy jumped behind McFist's desk. The book was pulled up into the air as the red stank tried to force the book open. The Nomicon flashed violently as it stayed defiant against the Sorcerer's efforts. Taking the display as a challenge, the Sorcerer narrowed his glowing eyes and focused, putting all of his effort into prying the book open.

As the tension in the room rose McFist soon joined Viceroy in cowering behind his desk. Anxiously he watched the book in anticipation, hoping that it'd open. Once they got all the Ninja's secrets then destroying the Ninja would be easy! Even Viceroy couldn't screw that up!

However as what seemed like hours passed by, Viceroy went from covering his head like a bomb was about to go off to lounging in McFist's office chair, dully waiting for something to happen. McFist similarly began leaning on the side of his desk, though still somewhat tensely watching the book.

Finally the Sorcerer ran out of steam and the Stank vanished, the book dropping back down onto the desk. Panting the Sorcerer growled in frustration, "Blast it!" He clutched his bony hands into fists, glaring at the black and red book, "The books wards are mightier than I had anticipated…"

"You know…" Viceroy said dully as he leaned back in the black leather office chair, "the last time this happened I could have sworn it had more. Oomph."

McFist looked at the book, noticing a new particular flash coming from it. The red lines on the book were lighting up like a wave from top to bottom and then back, "I think it's mocking you…"

The Sorcerer growled darkly at the statement, making the Stank glow momentarily, "I can see that! Unless you have a solution to our problem be silent!"

McFist, startled, jumped a bit at the yell before promptly crossing his arms and grumbling, "I don't see you coming up with an idea…" Catching a glare from the Sorcerer he pales and quickly says, "Nothing!"

Viceroy hummed before approaching the book catching the two other's attention, "Perhaps the answer isn't with your, ahem, traditional means." The scientist folded his arms behind his back, "Perhaps the solution lies in a more modern means. One that I would be more than happy to attempt." Catching the Sorcerer's sight Viceroy cleared his throat in a wary manner of submissiveness, "With your permission of course."

"Didn't the last effort you put in kind of explode?" McFist pointed out with an arched brow.

Viceroy immediately looked insulted, arms stiffening at his sides, "The last time was a spur of the moment idea!" Recomposing himself Viceroy straightened his stylish lavender lab coat, "This obviously will take more forethought. Besides, I don't see you coming up with anything clever."

Overlooking the steamed look rising on McFist's face the Sorcerer turned his attention to Viceroy, his tone dull, "So long as it gets opened I don't care how…" A sudden dark grin developed on his face as he looked back to the book, "Use any means necessary."

"Oho, with pleasure." Viceroy responded, grinning triumphantly as he took up the Nomicon. Looking back to the Sorcerer's visage he added, "Mind you this could take a bit of time. This is gonna be a tough cookie I'm sure, but no challenge is too much for a mad scientist."

Once the Sorcerer dismissively waved him away Viceroy quickly went to his lab and set to work on forcing the Ninja Nomicon open. He began with simple scans of the book and energy measurements before going at it full force with machinery. Some of the machines simply tried to forcefully pull the book open while others involved lasers or fine-tuned equipment. No matter what was thrown at it, however, all attempts bounced off the Nomicon. Even more so than the Red Stank. All the while Viceroy took down data growing increasingly frustrated before, after several lengthy hours, he tossed up many analysis papers and his hands up in the air.

" **It's too much**! This is ridiculous! This whole magic and sorcery thing is ludicrous!" Viceroy ranted as he paced back and forth out of sheer frustration. "I can't even dent it! Even high powered proton shooters can't pin this thing! I might as well just hit it with a rock!"

Looking back to the Nomicon he growls as the book gave him the same mocking glow it did for the Sorcerer. Narrowing his eyes he continues on his rant, "This supernatural mumbo jumbo is just not my forte!"

Suddenly the mad scientist stalled completely; momentarily his expression went blank before straightening himself. Humming he rubs his chin in thought.

"Viceroy! The Sorcerer wants an update pronto!" McFist yelled as he came into the room, looking around at all the scattered pieces of paper he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Seeing the look on his scientist's face however, he blinked. He recognized that look. "Hey, you got that idea look on your face. What's up?"

"Well," Viceroy started as he looked to McFist, "As much as I hate to admit it. This book is too much of a nut for me to crack." He said as he motioned to said book and then to the air around him. "All this supernatural gunk is so not how I roll. I can't get solid data on this junk, but, I was just thinking. A trip to Wisconsin might just solve all our magic book problems."

McFist blinked confusedly at the supposed solution, "Wisconsin?" He echoed dubiously, "What's in Wisconsin that could break through this Ninja mumbo jumbo?"

"Not what." Viceroy chuckled before picking up the Nomicon and passing him, " **Who**. But before I say anything I think its best we inform our company before just taking off."

McFist watched as Viceroy headed out into his office, blinking somewhat curiously before following after the mad scientist. Whatever was up Viceroy's fashionable sleeves was bound to be good in this concern. Entering the room, which was awash in a sickly green glow, Viceroy faced the Sorcerer whilst adjusting his glasses, "Ahem, uh."

Viceroy's composure seemed to falter a moment as he tried to figure out how to put what he had to say without infuriating the ancient sorcerer, "Well, I got some bad news and some potentially good news. The bad news is…I can't personally get this darn thing open."

Viceroy gulped as the Sorcerer's white glowing eyes glowered down at him. Adjusting his glasses again out of habit he forced himself to continue, "The potentially good news however, is I know a guy who specifically specializes in all things supernatural. With proper collaboration I have no doubt in my mind that this book will spill its guts all over." He gave a nervous gulp hoping his news would quell the Sorcerer, "Would your "any means necessary" include an out of town trip?"

Hearing the "potentially" good news the Sorcerer ceased glaring and instead appeared thoughtful. Thinking it over the Sorcerer scratched a long, stick thin pointed finger over his chin. Slowly, a smirk worked its way onto his lips before he began laughing evilly, "Out of town eh? I like that idea a lot! That would take the Nomicon well out of the Ninja's reach! Without it. The Ninja would be without his source of knowledge and wisdom." The Sorcerer took a moment to take in and savor the twisted joy. Finished he continued on, "As for the specialist, I like the sound of that as well. I approve of this idea as a whole. Excellent idea Viceroy."

Viceroy perked at the praise, he hadn't expected that, "Well uh, thank you." Straightening proudly he grinned, "Only the best of course."

The Sorcerer grinned menacingly as Ninja Nomicon began to glow erratically out of worry and panic, "Get the Ninja Nomicon out of Norrisville as soon as possible!"

McFist, who'd been grumbling that it was his idea, quickly gets delighted when the Sorcerer gave the order. Grinning at the book he rubbed his hands together, "It'll be my pleasure. Come Viceroy we're going first class to Wisconsin on my private plane!" His prior near excitement fell as he looked back at the book, vaguely creeped out by it. He swore the thing was watching him, "And be sure to stick that thing in a metal suitcase or something. I don't trust it."

"Oh, don't worry." Viceroy said taking a look at the Nomicon, "I got a special seat for this troublesome piece of literature."

With the snap of his fingers a Gorilla-Bot arrived in the room carrying a metal suitcase just as McFist had suggested. Popping it open the case let out a chilling hiss of letting pressure out from a seal. Picking up the Ninja Nomicon Viceroy placed it in the case, strapped it down and locked the suitcase up. All during the time it was being secured the Nomicon flashed rapidly in protest but was helpless to do anything against its handling. Turning to McFist he addressed his boss, "I'll gather the necessary data and we're gone."

With a nod the billionaire watched the dark skinned scientist leave. Pulling out his cellphone he took the chance to tell his wife he was going to take a trip. Mentally he looked forward for a break from his step-son. Once he was done talking Viceroy had returned with the data contained in a flash drive.

"Alright, all set and ready. Best get a move on." Viceroy said to McFist before adding, "now about that private plane."

"It'll get us to Wisconsin in a couple of hours. We'll take my limo to the plane, it's kept a little away from my mansion." McFist said in a causal manner as he looked at his cellphone, sending a message to his plane driver.

"Be sure to keep me updated McFist," said CEO turned his head to the Sorcerer as he was spoken to, "I want to know the very moment the book is cracked."

"You'll know right on the dot!" McFist responded with a wave of a finger before heading out of his office. "Let's go V-Man the limo awaits!"

"Ooh. Travel in style. I like." Viceroy said smoothly. He gave a two finger salute to the Sorcerer before following McFist out, suitcase in hand. Once his two partners left the room, the green-skinned sorcerer vanished from the cylinder.

Viceroy couldn't help but wear a smirk as they got in the limo, finally things were working out, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

In no time the two head off to McFist's private plane and soon are in the air following a flight path set by Viceroy himself. All the while the suitcase the Nomicon was held in was kept in sight, just to be safe.

As per stated in a little over two hours they were flying over an expansive wide area, crowned with a sizable and very expensive looking castle eques estate. Spotting it Viceroy grinned and pointed to it, "And there it is. Set her down and let's get this thing crackin."

The Robo-Ape who was driving the plane set the bird down in a clear spot near the location and let the two schemers off. Coming down the steps let down after landing, McFist took a good long look at the castle. He got a sneaking suspicion of who owned it.

While heading over he decided to voice his feeling, "Wait a minute, Wisconsin, gaudy gold and green castle." Now feeling that his suspicion was certain he looked to Viceroy in surprise, "The guy who knows a lot about supernatural stuff is Vlad Masters!?" Connecting Viceroy to his rival business man, there was only one option of how they knew each other. McFist crossed his arms loosely, "Let me guess. You met him in Mad Scientist University, right? Didn't peg one of my only real competitors to be into the spooky stuff."

"As a matter of fact yeah," Viceroy admitted as he looked at McFist, case in hand, "Vlad Masters was one of the top tier students at MSU." Giving a laugh he admits, "Even a bit of a rival to yours truly. His whole study at the time was centered on the supernatural. Always made me laugh considering he was such an intelligent guy, but-"

"Even among the brilliance of "Mad Scientists", the thought of ghosts and their possibilities is a vain and wasteful endeavor."

Both McFist and Viceroy looked towards the shadowed doorstep where a pair of seemingly glowing eyes gazed out at them before Vlad Masters himself stepped out into visibility much in the manner of a phantom. It was chilling enough that it caused Viceroy to visibly jump, while McFist was unfazed.

"Man that is creepy!" Viceroy exclaimed in alarm, jumping behind McFist.

Vlad Masters gives a rather smug gentlemanly grin, accenting his sharp businessman attire, at his company despite the motion, if not more so because of it, "Well I must admit seeing not only a blast from the past, Norrisville's very own Valedictorian of MSU, but also one of my own financial rivals."

Chuckling Vlad eyes the two with half laden eyes, "To what might I owe this unexpected visitation?"

Without missing a beat, McFist pointed to the suitcase and answered, "That's the reason for our visit. We need to get a book open but Viceroy couldn't even dent it. A more uh, mystically inclined partner of mine couldn't either. Considering your specialty Viceroy said you might be able to do it." The Norrisville CEO chuckled, he always enjoyed doing business, "Of course, we'll work something out for your help."

"With a bit of help." Viceroy said cutting into the conversation, feeling irked for being reminded of his failed attempts. McFist rolled his eyes at the slight correction but said nothing to it. "I gathered a lot of data on this thing. I just thought with your expertise, a bit of collaboration would be in order."

Vlad quirked a silver brow and looked at the case with a slight uninterested frown, but that was before hearing about the curious connotations to its contents. Humming interestedly Vlad put his hands behind his back, "Normally I'd find myself inclined to deny any external business without proper forewarning… but I find myself more or less intrigued."

Heading up the stairs to his large front door Vlad opened it and motioned for his guests to enter, "Please do come in and we'll have a look see at what we have as well as any further business over a drink, shall we?"

Viceroy perked at the offering, having been briefly worried about getting turned away, "Oh, well that sounds nice to me. I don't suppose a latte is out of the offer is it?"

"Oho, not at all." Vlad chuckled.

"Sure why not." McFist said with a shrug while heading up the stairs with Viceroy.

After seating his two guests and giving the drink of their choice Vlad likewise sat down at a large wooden table. Taking a drink of his own choice he reassumes his businessman fashion and looked to his old college in a rather inquiring fashion, "Alright, seeing as this is not a simple reunion visit. What could possibly be of such interest that you would fly out of your way to me for my…particular interests?"

"Oh that's good." Viceroy said as he set down his drink, the latte going down nicely. Clearing his throat he answered, "Well, we have in our possession a book of particular value. One that has the interest of ah…" looking to McFist he got a look suggesting to hold off on that bit of info, "A person of interest who would like the knowledge inside."

"The thing is…" Viceroy continued, "To put flatly, this book is of antique value and as luck would have it, appears to have some form of "magic lock" on it." The scientist said putting air quotes around magic lock, before finishing what he had to say, "It seems to only let certain people open it at any given time."

Opening the metal suitcase Viceroy extracted the glowing Ninja Nomicon. While waving a hand over the intricately decorated front he says, "Not to mention a very stylish and beautiful cover."

The red flash of the Nomicon quickly caught Vlad's interest. Taking the book from the mad scientist's hands he inspected it closely as Viceroy continued, "Interesting…"

"Anyhow, as I was sayin," Viceroy started after taking another drink of his latte, "I tried everything to get that book open. Top of the line machinery, tools, even cutting edge atomic methods! It appears to give off some kind of energy, but it's not anything I've seen before, and I can't seem to contain or manipulate it. Considerin the nature of what it deals with. I have no other option but to assume it having a supernatural quality."

Vlad tried pulling the book open, which to his surprise didn't even budge. He grinned as the book let off a red ethereal glow at his attempt. Things were getting very interesting. His grin slipped into an intrigued smirk while he speaks, "Well, well, this most certainly is a fine puzzle."

"I know right?" Viceroy agreed while taking his flash drive out of his lab coat pocket. "I brought along my data flies on everything I tried. So if we can get started…Time is kind of a thing…"

Setting the book down with a hand resting firmly on top of it as if to prevent escape, the notion earning a frustrated pulsation from the Nomicon, Vlad responds, "I find myself most intrigued by this little turn of events. Although," Vlad said looking at the black and red book with a rather dark grin, "I have no doubt in my mind that before the day is down we'll have a breakthrough of some form or another."

Standing he continued, "I'm sure there is plenty to cover beforehand. So," with a subtle tap of his foot his lab opened up from behind a fireplace, "let's get started."

McFist had just been focusing on his drink while Viceroy talked to Vlad when he heard the other wealthy man suggest to get started. His grin faltered only momentarily when the lab appeared, but considering his own tech doesn't question it. Standing he exclaimed, "Excellent! I'll leave you to it!" He stated while pulling out his cellphone from his suit jacket, "I've got to tell our partner. He wasn't able to come with us, he got tied up last minute."

Waiting while Viceroy entered his lab, give the faintest of smirks at the comment, "Oh yes. By all means, the door will be left open if you wish to watch. Otherwise feel free to wander."

McFist left for the hall as Vlad entered his lab behind Viceroy, who was looking around the up to date lab equipment, some of which he wasn't sure the purpose of. Viceroy nodded his head in approval, "Not a bad setup you got here. I always pictured something a little more dungeon-eques though…"

Viceroy shrugged while Vlad merely gave him a look for his comment, "So uh…where do we start?"

"First by giving me the data you came up with." Vlad stated while motion to the monitors that were lined against one wall. "Plug it in while I secure our project."

While Viceroy headed over to the monitors Vlad set the Ninja Nomicon down within one of the many containment chambers that was attached to a larger machine, and sealed it shut. He watched the book pulsate in a foreboding manner a moment before turning around and heading back over to Viceroy. Seeing the data displayed on the screens he quirked a brow, "I see you never did get over your excessive use of lavender in your presentations…"

"Hey, it's smooth, elegant and yet visually soft color that's easy to focus on." Viceroy said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Vlad rolled his eyes a bit at this, "Indeed, anyway, let's have a look see."

Carefully Vlad Masters began going through the data, humming on occasion and takes specific or interesting data onto another chart which slowly accumulates over the course of several hours. That data was then made into a proper spreadsheet which Vlad then begins looking at intently. A small grin slowly made its way onto his face as Vlad began to make sense of what he was looking at.

"Oh what fun this is going to be." Masters said as he looked back to the Nomicon, "Rather one of the more interesting things in quite a while."

"You got something? Already?" Viceroy questioned in surprise as he looked to the spreadsheet in confusion. He still couldn't make any sense of the data, how had Vlad picked something out?

"Oh most assuredly." Vlad announced proudly. Heading over to another monitor he pressed a button causing it to glare to life.

"Well…mostly." He admitted. "From what little I managed from your data I have the first step if you will. A rather strong hypothesis, and one I'll need to prod further with a bit of experimentation of my own."

Viceroy watched as Vlad took up some goggles and handed him a pair, stating, "Protective eye wear Mr. Viceroy. This will most likely get very enlightening."

Once Viceroy put on a pair of lime green googles Vlad headed over, grinning maliciously as he activated one of his many ghost dissection devices. Several camera-like devices and one gun-like device honed in on their target before firing a blue green energy at the Nomicon. The energy dug into the Ninja Nomicon like a scalpel. The book gave a power flash of energy signifying its resistance which caused Viceroy to shield his eyes, the flash bright even with protective eye wear.

Out in the hall McFist called up the Sorcerer, his eyes darting from one end of the hall to another making sure no one was listening in. From the other end the Sorcerer answered, speaking through the receiver set up near his cylinder tube in McFist's pent house office.

"Well, did this "specialist" of Viceroy's agree?" He pressed right off the bat.

"He did, once he saw the old book he was eager to get to work. They're looking over Viceroy's data now." McFist answered with an eager grin. So far they were two for two, which was a record number of good things happening in a row.

"Good, stay there long as necessary. I want the knowledge in the book." The Sorcerer responded, his tone not at all lifted.

"Will do, I'll keep you updated if anything happens." With that McFist ended the call. Heading back to the lab he picked up some eyewear when he noticed the light show going on. The billionaire smirked somewhat seeing the defiant glow from the ancient book, feeling assured that its tune would change soon enough.

After a few minutes Vlad shuts the beam off, the Nomicon glowing a moment longer before flashing red a minute later as if scoffing at the attempt. Seeing this Viceroy threw his hands up, "Well look at that. It did nothing! You saw my data, I tried that!"

Vlad chucked, pulling his goggles down, "Oh but it **did** Viceroy. My intent was not to immediately crack into it. If it were **that** easy then whatever is inside would be worthless to strive for."

Viceroy looked at Vlad questioningly as he passed him by, "So what were you doing?" He looked at the machine, it was one of the odd ones he couldn't quite place, "More data?"

"But of course, your data, although impressive, was drastically incomplete. Whereas you were only formulating the resistance of the energy output you failed to put in the data that counts. It's ectoplasmic output." Vlad explained normally while motioning to the machine.

"It's what now?" Viceroy blurted out blankly.

Vlad shook his head with a sigh, "My dear fellow…This is what you came to me for. As was blatantly obvious upon a glance that this is no mere book." He turned his attention to the data that was appearing on screen. "That simple test shows that it's a culmination, a collection of ghost energy. By judging that display alone it's a very impressive one to be sure. In fact it's not really a book at all but rather a living entity all its own. Very interesting indeed."

McFist who'd been listening to all the information Vlad dispensed, stroked his mustache thoughtfully. Humming he takes a stab at deciphering what the technical talk meant, "So, you're saying that book…has ghost energy in it? That's why we couldn't get it open? It literally wasn't letting us?"

"In layman's terms, yes." Vlad answered, straightening himself and crossing his arms.

"So how do you intend to get it open, hm?" Viceroy questioned with his hands on his hips.

Vlad gave a throaty chuckle, "Oh I already have a plan my good fellow." He went on with a grin on his face, "In fact I'm absolutely certain I will get it open in due time." Vlad examined his fingers for a moment before giving his guests a stern and knowing look. Pressing his fingers together he continued, "However, I am a man who entertains all options. I want you to tell me exactly what it is I'm dealing with and why."

Crossing his arms McFist mulled his options over, but recalling the Sorcerer's words he knew he had little choice, being he was still on thin ice with him. He huffed dully, not liking having to answer, "Normally I wouldn't be so compliant, but I was told to get that thing open by any means necessary. That book is the Ninja Nomicon; Nomicon for short."

Shooting the book a look the blond billionaire grumble irately, "A valuable asset for a certain nuisance of mine. My business partner wants the information that's inside."

Vlad blinked in a bewildered manner, "Ninja Nomicon?" He looked the book in intrigue once again, "Sounds to be rather interesting subject matter if I do say so myself."

"Says the man with a thing for ghosts." Viceroy commented, still a bit bitter that Vlad seems to have a plan formulated so soon.

Decidedly ignoring the comment Vlad keeps his attention on McFist, "An asset to a nuisance you say? Ah, let me guess, a common adversary that just refuses to get out of the way?" The white haired business man guessed, grinding his teeth a moment relieving some memories. Calming himself he continues, "I share that sentiment all too well. Which brings to mind what am I to gain from this endeavor?"

His words cause a moment of surprise from McFist who likewise grinds his teeth, "You have no idea…"

"Oh, I'm more than certain I do…" Vlad insisted stiffly, images of his past defeats at his nuisance's hand flashing in his mind.

This gave McFist and idea, he allowed a smirk to form as he gave his answer to the prior question. "Perhaps we could help you with this nuisance of yours? We both have nuisances getting in the way of what we want. Maybe a little collaboration to further both of our interests?"

Looking thoughtful as he eyed the Nomicon knowingly Vlad hums, "I have a feeling that we can come to an agreement." He looked his data over once more before looking back to his company, "Alright, here's my proposal. I will get your coveted information, although I do admit that can take time. In exchange I ask to take full use of the first portion of information that I extract right off the bat, the part that will more or less make the extraction process easier in the long run."

There was a faint moment of pause before he motioned he was done, "Will that be acceptable?" Vlad questioned while looking at them both evenly.

Having no room to say no when the Sorcerer expected results by the time they returned McFist could only give one answer, "Alright, we have a deal."

* * *

 **Very, business, business, chapter I know but it was** **necessary. The next chapter will still be chatty but a bruce moment will happen if things go according to plan. By that I mean it doesn't take too many pages to get to it. I want to keep these ch at least 10-15 pages 20 at the max. I don't want them too be to long and bore anyone.**

 **This story does contain head canon for the Nomicon since there isn't any definitive canon about it in the show. It'll be explained along the way.**

 **Renagade-Vlad Masters, Viceroy & Nomicon**

 **Me-McFist & Sorcerer **

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review! We enjoy input. **


	3. Chapter 3 Return of First Ninja!

**DP & RC9GN: Returns of the Norisu Ninja**

 _By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 3: Ninja Reborn. Return of First Ninja!**

For a moment, billionaire Vlad Master was surprised by the readiness of the answer; he'd expected to heckle with the rival business for while-if only for the sake of stubbornness. Though finding it convenient for the moment Vlad decides not to question it. The stark white haired business man nodded, "Good."

Turning his attention to his former college Vlad shifted the conversation, "Tell me Viceroy. How are you in the field of cloning?" He turns his cold blue eyes over to a few containment units he had made, "It has never been a forte of mine, and for what I plan to do I'm going to need someone who actually knows what they're doing."

The dark skinned scientist blinked in confusion at the sudden alteration of the conversation subject. The expression was brief though as Viceroy perked and puffed himself out a bit, "Well, it's not a specialty, but I have been known to bring on the impossible. I'm your guy."

Vlad grinned, satisfied with the answer, "Excellent. I'm going to need you to acquaint yourself with "memory cloning"."

The mad scientist's pride deflated straight down to sheer confusion, he stared at Vlad, "Okay, say what now?"

A dull sigh escaped from Vlad's mouth, which miffed Viceroy a bit, "For what I have in mind, we will need a clone. However, we won't have with what to replicate a direct cell structure. No," the owner of VladCo moved over to one of the containment units and placed his hand on it, "we will have to literally forge this from scratch. From the memory of what I manage to pull out of that book."

Viceroy put his hands up to halt the conversation for the moment, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… **whoa**." He pointed at Vlad as he continued, "Are you suggesting we figure out a way to make a body, the base proteins and composition of the human genome, with memory alone!?"

"Exactly." Vlad answered with the utmost simplicity.

Viceroy stared at his colleague for a long while before saying, "Man, I see why you were in MSU. You are honkin crazy."

"Oh come now." Vlad said with a twirl of his wrist. "With my data and your personal brilliance put together I can imagine it will be more or less a snap."

After a moment's thought Viceroy responded, "Well...as I said, I've pulled off some weird things, and, it is more my speed. I guess." He hummed a minute more before nodding, "I think I can manage that. Might take a few days, but I'm sure I can whip up something."

"I expect no less." Vlad said smoothly with a grin, inwardly becoming increasingly more elated; this collaboration just may yield the answer to his pest problem he'd been looking for, "Let's get to work. There's plenty to be done. Feel free to use my laboratory; in the meantime I must make proper preparations so we can get started."

Looking over to the Ninja Nomicon, Vlad gave one final attempt at opening it. Of course the book defied him and gave him an angry glow, to which Vlad huffed, "Hmph, very well, resist me if you must, but I **always** get what I want in the end. By **any** means necessary."

The Nomicon continued to glow defiantly at Vlad's threat, letting off an eerie noise that sounded something like a growl. Vlad shot the book a look before leaving the laboratory to get the preparations made. In the hall he casted a brief glance back where he'd left, a thought in his mind, _'And I will find out what you men are withholding in due time as well.'_

McFist watched as Vlad left, muttering, "That's one way to get to it…"

"Alright, I must say that escalated quickly…" Viceroy said once Vlad was gone, he swore the guy had gotten weirder than he last remembered, "But for the moment we're thin on options with the Sorcerer. Not like Masters is a guy I want to tangle with. Guy is **still** creepy."

McFist shrugged, that was true, and in the end so long as it worked he didn't care how outlandish it was. Leaving the room he off handedly says, "Get cracking Viceroy, I'm going to get another drink."

Seeing his boss leave Viceroy sighed looking around the high tech lab, "Alright, let's see what we got…" Walking around he spotted the Nomicon, pointing he laughed, "And to think all this hassle could just be over if you'd just open." Viceroy paused and sighed holding his head, "I'm talkin to a book, great." Shaking his head he looked over what he had to work with and began formulating the blueprints they'd need.

After pouring his drink McFist took a quip sip before taking a seat on one of the posh chairs. Sighing in a relaxed manner the rich man enjoyed the thought that things were finally going their way. It had been completely aggravating that a mere child had been getting in his way. Using the book against the Ninja to take him down was going to be more satisfying than it should be, but he wasn't going to complain. Sighing a bit, he took out his cellphone and called the Sorcerer.

"Well, what's happened?" Came the expectant voice of the ancient sorcerer.

"We have a plan set in motion." McFist reported, "We also learned why the book wouldn't open, apparently it has a mind of its own, and literally just wasn't letting us. So Vlad, the specialist, is…" he scratched his partly bald head trying to think of a way to put it, "Well, going to pull the memory out of the book, and use it to make a clone, to weaken it."

There was a long pause before the Sorcerer gave his flat toned comment, "I'm a sorcerer that's over 800 years old, and that sounds ridiculous to me."

McFist rubbed his neck having expected the response, after all, he himself was left more or less to accept it himself, "It's the best option we got."

The CEO could practically picture the Sorcerer rubbing the bridge of his nose as he groaned, forcing himself to accept the plan, "Very well, but if this nonsense last too long…"

Feeling a chill go down his frame at the tone of clear warning, McFist cut him off before he could fully deliver the threat, "I'm sure it won't! We'll have your info before you know it!" Quickly the blond business man hung up and took a drink to calm himself.

Sighing he muttered to himself, "Man can't stay happy for the life of him…"

* * *

A few days later, Vlad stood with Viceroy in the lab, both looking proudly at the formula they came up with for DNA cloning. The subject, the Nomicon, was in a special machine made for the extraction which was connected to a chosen cloning pod. The assembly itself was made up of several machines hooked up to one singular gun that was used in the previous test; all ectoplasm stores Vlad possessed plugged in, ready to be used. On the sidelines stood Hannibal McFist whom was anxiously waiting to see what would happen, and hoping it'd be a success.

"I must admit I find myself impressed Viceroy." Vlad said to the man next to him while observing what they had crafted, "To have gathered what you did so quickly."

"I am a man of talent." Viceroy said proudly, holding both of the breaks in his jacket.

Vlad hummed slyly giving his colleague a smirk, "At least until we prove it functions properly of course."

"Right back at ya." Viceroy huffed before continuing as he looked at the Ninja Nomicon, "Trust me, barely two days ain't much, and that Nomicon is stubborn."

"So I hear." Replied Vlad smoothly; stubborn or not the book would give him what he wanted today. Putting on goggles Vlad sounded confident as he chimed, "Well I believe we have prolonged this long enough."

Viceroy took his place at a control panel after putting on his own goggles, "All ready to light things up!"

"Then let us begin!" Vlad proclaimed as he took up the main control panel and activated the machine. At first the contraption only gave a low hum, but as is awoke the hum slowly grew louder and louder. At length, green energy began crackling around the gun that was pointed at the mystic book.

After a few moments more, the crackling energy shot forth as a blinding ray of ectoplasmic energy. The Ninja Nomicon, having been sensing the oncoming energy, gave a strong, angry red glow under the ray as it resisted.

Wearing his own protective goggles McFist still felt the force of light from where he stood. He crossed his fingers, hoping the machine would work so he wouldn't have to face the Sorcerer with another failure. Moving his mechanical arm, the brain in it shielded its eyes by shoving itself against McFist's suit and closed its eyes-somehow.

At first the Ninja Nomicon resisted the beam flawlessly, but slowly, much to its own surprise, the book began feeling itself strain against the concentrated ecto-beam-not unlike the Red Stank. This prompted it to glow harder as it put more effort into pushing back.

Noticing this from the monitors that showed the book's energy output Vlad grinned, "Oh don't think you've won. Not by a long shot! Viceroy! Activate beam two!"

Viceroy hit a button, causing the machine to send out a different tone of ecto-energy at the book with the same force as the first, "On and growing!" He announced.

The Nomicon was caught off guard by the secondary attack causing it to visibly jolt when the beam impacted. The dual assault caused the Nomicon's shield to waver briefly prompting its output to buckle some as it strains to keep up against the attacks. It still held its glow of defiance as the beam continues to wear it down even as time passed, urging further force against the beams.

"Maximize output!" Vlad yelled. When Viceroy complied both machines poured out massive volumes of energy causing the Nomicon to shudder as its shield slowly began to fail. Knowing he was close Vlad yells in anticipation, "Almost there!"

Viceroy looked at the data and noticed something bad, "Vlad! I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but we're runnin past the half mark on the Ecto whatever! That shield is still strong! We don't have enough to keep this up for the extraction!"

"Oh we have just enough…" Vlad said darkly with a smirk. Placing his hand on a panel near him it opened up to allow personal access. Sticking his hand in Vlad grinned activating his ghost powers to send in a fresh wave of his own energy into the machine. A blinding flash went off once the Ninja Nomicon's shield failed entirely allowing the beams to hit it fully. Seeing this Vlad gave out further interaction, "Now Viceroy! Activate the Phantom Scalpel! Hurry! There is no time!"

Blinded by the light it took a moment for Viceroy to located the button on the panel in front of him. Once he did the scalpel, a red energy beam, launched down into the Nomicon. The ancient book began convulsing as the energy begins tearing down into it, the sensation rushing into its very core. Virtually everything within the book rushed to stop the assault but finds itself pinned down by the triple assault, leaving it helpless to defend itself from what was happening.

Viceroy was confused when Vlad was simply letting it continue, it was clear they already achieved break through. He looked towards the man but with the light was unable to see what he was doing. Regardless of sight impairment he yelled, "What are you doing!? We've broken through already!"

"For what I want, I need nothing less than the best! I'm taking out the foundation of this wealth!" Vlad declared as he urged the machine to push further into the Nomicon.

Within the Nomicon's now swirling mess of knowledge and energy, the core of the book continues to resists the onslaught of energy. A gripping pain radiated throughout the Ninja Nomicon, which is made worse further as the invading energy craved deeper in. It was only a matter of time before it reached the very center, where a lone spirit continued to resist. The First Ninja cringed feeling the pain that was sheering through his domain, completely bewildered at the sheer power that has and still persisted to tear down deeper in. The threat was clear, and he was unwilling to allow the Nomicon's wealth of knowledge into the wrong hands. Frantically the very first Ninja of Norrisville began putting the Nomicon into a dormant state while the energy began to break into the core structure.

Withstanding the pain he urged the book further into dormancy to safeguard the knowledge from immediate capture. The world around him began to go blank when suddenly what felt like a vice snagged him and he found he couldn't break free. This fact quickly sent a rushing wave of panic through the ninja.

"What!? **No! No!** " First Ninja cried out as he continued struggling against the energy as it began pulling him out from the book. Out of nowhere an incredible, indescribable surge tore through him knocking the ninja out of his senses, his mind quickly growing muddled beyond comprehension.

"Alright! Energy lock on, extraction in progress!" Viceroy announced as he saw it get announced on the monitor. The Ninja Nomicon flashed spastically displaying its agony as the extraction chamber kicked on. A reddish energy began draining away and into the cloning chamber where the process automatically began. Viceroy watched the process carefully until the energy seemed to be done transferring, which he immediately stated, "I think we got it! Cool it down!"

Before Vlad could manually shut down the power ran out causing the machine to shut down on its own. Sweating from the exertion Vlad rubbed his head, mumbling, "I swear the lengths I will go for revenge…" Tiredly he looked over to the book, the red flashing was fading out. When it completely stopped the Nomicon turned a grey color. To this Vlad hummed in interest, he hadn't expected that, but he got an idea what it meant.

Managing to move his mechanical arm away from himself McFist looked from once scientist to the other, "Did it work?" Noticing the Nomicon's dulling in color he asked further questions, "What's up with the book? It shutting down or something?"

Approaching the book Vlad opened the containment it was in and looked it over, "So it would appear." Picking it up he made yet another attempt to open it but even then it remained stubborn against attempts, much to his annoyance, "And yet even weakened it refuses to be opened."

Viceroy twitched at the news and stiffly crossed his arms, "Oh fantastic! All that for nothing!"

The white haired billionaire immediately spun on his heels and snapped at the other former MSU student, "Don't be ridiculous!" Viceroy jumped at bit, something which calmed Vlad as he continued, "It's a minor step, but by taking out the base life signature I have greatly weakened the hold on the Nomicon."

He turned his attention to the book, looking over the faded coloration and vanished glow, "Either the effect was a little more drastic than anticipated, or it simply has gone into a state of dormancy." Vlad shrugged dismissively, "Either way, by the next attempt it will be all too easy to fully open it."

"Well that's better than what we started with...I guess." Viceroy admitted slowly, he'd preferred this having been done in one go, but he didn't really have any room to argue. Progress was progress no matter how small.

McFist hummed stroking his golden mustache in thought; he looked over at the weakened book. He liked the sound of it being sapped of strength, it was better than it bouncing off anything they through at it. If it took one more attempt that was fine, he was sure he could sell the Sorcerer on that idea. Over all it sounded like a success to him. He grinned from ear to ear, "Good to hear."

That settled for him he looked over at the cloning machine that was working on its task. McFist arched a brow inquiringly, "How long is that thing going to take?"

"Oh that won't take too long." Viceroy answered proudly as he too looked at the chamber, a vague silhouette of a person beginning to form inside. He waved a hand dismissively, "I won't bore you with all the finer details, but a full on functioning form should be done and ready in about…" Viceroy checked his watch briefly, "Oh, thirty minutes judging by the data I got from Masters' notes."

Viceroy turned his attention to Vlad, "I must admit the formula for a flash clone wasn't bad…but the stability formula was so honkin off I'd be surprised if even one made it out of the chamber to begin with!"

"A riveting discussion on the matter at a later date to be sure…" Vlad responded with a slight roll of his eyes before a smirk slipped onto his lips, "But in the meantime; Excellent."

"Alright, a question," William Viceroy said catching the owner of the castle's attention, "What exactly do you plan on doing with this guy?" He asked motioning to the pod. "One, if he was in the Nomicon, he's kind of our enemy. Two, there's no guarantee how well off his memory is even gonna be. He might be completely useless in giving us any information."

McFist blinked at the form that was in the pod; looked like a dude he guessed. Tuning back to the discussion at hand, he thinks a moment. What reason would he have for making a clone like this? There was only one answer. McFist looked to Vlad knowingly, "You want to turn this guy on your "nuisance"." He put his human hand on his hip, "Am I right?"

Somewhat amused by the deduction Vlad chucked, "Nothing gets past you does it, Hannibal McFist?"

"Heh, not at all." McFist said with a proud grin, holding the brim of his suit jacket.

"Not surprising really," Vlad admitted before nodding, "but yes. That is exactly the plan. Two birds with one stone if you will. In one shot, properly weaken the Nomicon." An evil grin came onto his expression as he exclaimed, "And use the cream of the crop to take down Danny Phantom!"

Viceroy blinked, not at his zeal but at his target, "The Ghost Kid?"

"The very one…" Vlad answered somewhat stiffly, "and since my attempts, be it by my own hand or hired help of low lives has often failed, perhaps the skill of an ancient warrior guardian might do the trick."

"Fight fire with fire, nice idea, and what about the after effects of his defeat?" Viceroy questions, arms crossed again. "Then we got **two** Ninja's running around."

Vlad grinned simply at his statement, "Two Ninja with a lack of their precious Nomicon and their secrets revealed to you…In all honesty, it couldn't be any easier for you."

McFist tapped his chin thinking over what Vlad said before looking to his head scientist, "He has a point. Even you couldn't screw that up." Viceroy gave him a blunt huff in response. McFist then considered the thought of a Ninja going against Vlad's target and gave an amused laugh, "Ghost Kid vs Ninja? Sounds like a good watch to me."

Viceroy perked at the thought, "It kinda does doesn't it?"

"Oh yes," Vlad said in agreement before looking back to the chamber, "Now then, we await our champion."

"Which should be good in twenty to eighteen minutes." Viceroy stated after checking his watch.

"Good." Vlad commented before he looked at his hand, he was shaking ever so slightly from the large amount of energy he exerted. Clutching his hand he thought to himself, _'That last shot took more out of me than I intended…'_

* * *

Within the chamber, very slowly the soul taken from the Ninja Nomicon was pulling itself together. Through the abnormal muddle of chaos, the forming being slowly resumed comprehensive consciousness. As the form that was being built around it became more stable and familiar, it began to naturally draw in the energy that been brought over with it; the energy mutually allowing itself to be pulled into the soul.

After a short passing of time that felt far longer, the body was completed and instinctively shifted; the feeling of physical movement seemed to give foreign sensation. Slowly, dark brown eyes opened and was greeted to a blurry sight of being contained in something. Before his mind could process the fact, a sudden rush of panic coming seemingly from nowhere swept through him prompting the young man to fiercely begin struggling in his container, desperate for freedom against an unseen enemy.

McFist, who had been coming to check on their "champion's" progress, immediately noticed him struggling inside the cloning pod. Poking his head back out of the lab he called out to the two other men, "Hey, it looks like he's woken up!" He looked back to the ninja inside the pod before adding, "And it doesn't look like he's too happy."

Not far behind McFist, Viceroy blinks in surprise by what he saw, "Whoa. Full tilt! I'm impressed. His motor skills developed a lot faster than what I thought they would!"

"Indeed, that's promising." Vlad said smoothly as he walked in. This was a good sign for him. Walking over to the cloning pod, ignoring the pounding and yelling coming from inside, he pressed the release switch opening up the pod.

"Release me!" The reborn ninja within the container yelled as he pounded his fists on the glass, panic still being in control. As he swung his fists down again the glass door opened up causing him to fall flat onto the cold ground. Had his mind not been stricken with panic he might have been able to catch himself, but that was for naught. The ninja groaned as he struggled to get up on his knees, his body oddly weak...

* * *

 **First Ninja! The third star of the fic has arrived~**

 **Heads up he will have a fan name in this. We couldn't just refer to him as First Ninja throughout the story. Again this thing will have head canons,namely because First Ninja is pretty unknown.**

 **And also we did use the cloning thing, we really racked our brain on how to bring him back without going "mmmmagic" so we used Vlad cloning stuff. To be clear though! They used First Ninja's soul to recreate his body but the soul inside is still first Ninja, memory and personalty wise it is still him the body is just new. So "ssscience".**

 **Renagade: Viceroy, Nomicon, Vlad & First Ninja**

 **Me-McFist & Sorcerer **

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! We love your input!**


	4. Chapter 4 Scape-Ghost

**DP & RC9GN: Returns of the Norisu Ninja**

 _By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 4: Scape-Ghost**

"Erm... or not." Came a seemingly distant voice, it sounded oddly disappointed.

"Where...where am I?" The ninja managed, his voice felt strange coming out of his throat like it hadn't been used before but that couldn't be right. He shifted his hands on strange smooth stone floor. Body cold and clammy a shiver ran through his body initiating shivers in attempt to warm himself. His voice rasped from his throat again to voice his confusion, "What is this?"

Lifting his head the ninja looked around trying to figure out where his was and hopefully recall how he had wound up in his current state. Even with his eyes blurred he noticed odd things around him, contraptions the likes he'd never even dreamed of before. Gritting his teeth tensely he shut his eyes and shook his head trying to force his sight to focus. He needed to focus! He had to! He…he needed to…do…something. He shook his head again as a nearly overwhelming sense of panic and urgency continued to bombard him.

"What is happening...?" The olive haired male said to himself between gasping pants, his body felt so weak and why did he have this over hanging sense of alarm? What had happened that caused all of this? Had it been the Sorcerer's doing? It had to have been…but how had he managed something while sealed away? Nothing made sense.

When something draped over the shoulder the recreated ninja stiffened, the feeling of something touching him sending his panic state into a defensive one. Not caring who he lashed his arm out at, he quickly swung in the direction he gauged the sensation came from; but judging by the lack of impact all he had hit was air. The reborn ninja remained tense as a calm voice speaks to him, a different one from the first, "Easy there. Rest assured you are just fine and in the company of friends."

Gripping the blanket with a possessive tightness he bared his teeth at the voice that spoke to him. Unlike the first, this one was a smooth, reserved, clearly higher class voice and it perfectly matched the man he was looking at. He appeared to be in somewhat younger years yet had silver-white hair. He appeared to be concerned but the overwhelming sense of panic kept the ninja highly defensive,

"Who are you?" He snapped voice sounding firmer the more he used it, "What manner of weakness have you wrought upon me!?"

McFist looked down at the results of Viceroy and Vlad's work. To say the least it wasn't what he had expected. If it wasn't for the way he spoke or the dark brown eyes he'd have thought they'd somehow cloned the ninja he and Viceroy dealt with. He was somewhat thin, as to be expect from someone popped out of a cloning machine, and had odd shoulder length olive green hair. Still the most surprising thing was the old timey speaking mannerism he had. McFist couldn't help himself but comment aloud on it, "Someone has a vocabulary, going full on Shakespeare here." He put his hands up in the universal show of peace not wanting the ninja to jump up and kick him in the face. "Like he said relax, everybody is friends here."

"Yeah. Friends, amigos. You know. We're all good here." Viceroy added hands up like McFist's. The mad scientist quirked a brow as he spoke to McFist, eyes kept on the ninja, "I can't help but feel he should have been…I don't know. Older?"

Gaze focusing First Ninja snapped his eyes over to the two other voices. One of them was new. He found himself looking at a thinner man dressed heavily in the color lavender. The ninja founds this odd but the dark skinned man did not appear threatening. However, the bulkier man next to him was another story. Immediately the ninja's eyes honed in on a metallic looking arm. He stared wide eyed at it and nearly jumped when he saw the brain inside the glass jar _**look**_ at him.

"Gah! Sorcerer's minion!" The ninja yelled, his initial thoughts had been right! Somehow the Sorcerer had recruited a minion to capture him!

"Oh that ain't good." Viceroy muttered unsure what the ninja would do. Then again, what could the ninja accomplish right now? He couldn't even stand.

Reflexively the ninja reached for where he kept his mask, however, instead of his fingers feeling fabric he felt skin. Looking where his hand was the reborn ninja gasped seeing his hand on his bare side. The mask along with the rest of this clothing was gone. He then froze realizing something was off with his form. Looking at his hands the ninja realized what the dark skinned man had mentioned was true. Originally he had dismissed the comment, believing it was about how he looked without the mask but that was not it. Somehow, through whatever witchcraft they had done to him, he was younger by at least two years.

"What?! What has become of my body!?" He yelled in shocked disbelief. Wildly he looked around the room hoping to spot his clothing, "Where are my belongings?!"

Stepping between his new creation and McFist, Vlad held his hands up trying to calm the frantic boy before him. Voice soft much akin to the tone used to soothe a child Vlad spoke to him, "Now, now. Easy, easy. You are obviously disoriented after your journey, and we are very inclined to answer all of your questions."

The ninja's franticness stalled when the white haired man looked at him in a pleading manner. "We are in great need of your help." He said softly.

With a blink the olive haired teen looked at him, his voice and face seemed rather sincere. Thinking for a moment, he nodding slowly, still uncertain of the situation he was in. Shaking the ninja pulled himself up to his feet, keeping the towel covering his form. Standing to his worry was difficult to maintain, all sense of balance seemed to be wavering in and out of his reach. He needed to know how he'd become so frail, if the men were willing to explain he'd listen. The sooner the storm in his mind was cleared the better.

"Very well…" The ninja answered slowly, body still shaking he shot a warning glare at McFist, "but be forewarned I do not partake in the company of demons!" To further enforce his statement he gestured pointedly to the man, just barely keeping his wobbling balance while doing so.

McFist tensed keeping his hands up, it was worrying how close the ninja's initial hunch was. Quickly he shook his head in protest and spoke in surprising honesty, "No, No! This was the result of an accident! It's just a replacement I lost. That's all, honest! No sorcerers or demons here! I swear!"

Regardless to his words the ninja continued to glare until Vlad spoke up again bringing attention back to him, "He speaks the truth my dear boy. It is of a medical nature only. All will be made clear shortly, alright?"

"Ahem," Viceroy coughed, clearing his throat, "yeah, but first maybe our new guest would like a bit more comfortable surroundings?"

Vlad smiled at the suggestion, "I couldn't agree more," best get the ninja out of the lab while he was confused lest he noticed the book. Putting his hand on the reborn ninja's shoulder he brought the teen's attention to him, "Come lad. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A while later the group sat in Vlad's study, the ninja sitting on a rather comfortable chair. Idly he tugged on the collar of his new shirt, now dressed in this strange new style of clothing. He was not dressed in a suit like the other men but he still felt this was of higher quality that he was used to. He felt the fabric with his finger, humming thoughtfully, "These garments are of peculiar make…and yet are quite comfortable."

Sitting in a chair across from him Vlad had his hands together on his lap. "Indeed, not exactly top of the class, but I can imagine they will do." He remarked, the teen nodded still transfixed on the clothing.

Done examining the clothing the olive haired ninja looked up and saw the white haired man offer him a hot cup of tea. He looked at it a moment before taking the cup. Sniffing it briefly as if to be sure it was safe. Taking a drink the hot liquid felt good going down his throat, spreading its warmth throughout his body. Exhaling a sigh he looked black to Vlad, time to get to business, "So explain to me what is happening. Make it swift and precise."

Taking a sip of his own tea Vlad looked to the boy across from him, "I shall dear boy." He placed a hand to his chest, "I am Vlad Masters. CEO, or Lord if you will, of this particular area and the one who brought this all about." Vlad paused a moment realizing it would be difficult to explain what had happened to a person who knew nothing of science. At the same time it was no difference, "Please bear in mind what I have to tell you is fantastic at best." He looked down into his cup of tea, "We have on our hands a dire situation. So dire in fact we had no choice but to summon you back to this Earth for your help."

"Summon me back?" The ninja teen echoed. He frowned not liking the sound of that, "By what does this mean? Explain."

The ninja flicked his dark brown eyes over to the man in lavender when he started to speak, "Well, technically speaking you are about 800 years young, which means this mornin you were kinda…not amongst the living if you get my drift."

Shock immediately over took the olive haired ninja's face as he indeed get the drift, his mouth uttering his confusion as if he had not heard right, "Say what now…?"

Vlad sighed, "Dear lad. I know this sounds unbelievable, but as my associate said, you were not of this world up until less than an hour ago. It has been 800 years since you last walked the earth at best."

"800 years!?" The ninja exclaimed, he couldn't and did not want to believe that, "Then how is my body not only still young, but _**younger**_ than I myself recall." He motioned rigidly to himself, "Explain **that**."

"Yeah...that bit was my handiwork." Viceroy admitted, putting a finger on his chin wondering if something and been just so off with his formula. "You see we brought you back via scientific method of cloning. Meaning we remade your body. As for how young you apparently are, that was a bit of a shock to us too. Frankly I expected…" He shrugged, "I don't know at least a middle aged sifu or somethin."

The ninja was able to understand only half of the words that Viceroy uttered, leaving him staring with a hand to his forehead as he attempted to wrap his mind around what he heard thus far. Unable to, he shook his head despondently, "I cannot make right of these thoughts. I do not understand."

"Dear boy…" Vlad began.

"My name is Chang." The ninja corrected firmly, that was his name and he'd be addressed as such.

"My apologies Chang." Vlad patiently corrected himself before continuing, "The process of how this occurred I'm afraid is well beyond your knowledge. In fact, for the sake of understanding, let us just call it a form of magic."

The term magic caused Chang to narrow his eyes coldly, voice tinged in warning, "Are you sorcerers?"

"Oho no! No, no, no! We are men of science. Logic and learning! Hardly up to the horrors of the dark arts!" Vlad corrected putting his cup of tea down for the moment before intertwining his fingers, "Just a metaphor so to speak."

Chang frowned inwardly not sure if he believed what he'd just been told. He decided to make note of it just in case. Taking another drink of his tea the ninja moved the conversation along, "Why would you have need to summon me?"

"To put it simply, we need your help. You see some while back I was taking residence in a place called Amity Park. A beautiful city with good people," Vlad began with a sigh as if wistfully remembering until a grim frown appeared on his face, "but someone thought it a good idea to meddle in the dark arts and in doing so unleashed many evils spirits."

Pressing a button on a remote he caused a monitor to appear from behind a painting on the wall. Chang recoiled as the screen appeared and more so at the moving pictures. The ninja acclimated as the moving picture froze on what looked like a white haired teen. Chang blinked as something was off about the boy, he had an odd white glow about him.

"Finding a way to defend ourselves was difficult, but we managed... Until a few years ago a new ghost made himself known. He calls himself Danny Phantom." Vlad stated as he continued the video showing several clips of the damage done during fights, Danny shooting plasma blast and various other incriminating clips as Chang looked on alertly. "Outwardly he looks harmless enough, but many have attempted to bring him down. All have failed. Including myself." He sighed tiredly while shaking his head, stopping the video getting the ninja's attention back, "He keeps growing stronger and the damage he poses does not cease. No matter what we do we simply cannot defeat him. I am not a violent man and am afraid I fall generously short of coming even close to his skill…"

"Believe us. We have tried!" Viceroy pitched in. Chang looked at him briefly before looking back to Vlad.

"Eventually, I was simply forced to flee as he began hunting me down and have settled rather well far away..." Vlad said solemnly as he looked off to the side. Then he clenched a fist, gritting his teeth in determination, "But I can't bear the thought of what will soon become of the good citizens. I know I could not simply give up!"

Chang looked back to the TV screen which was frozen another image of Danny Phantom the city around him distinctly damaged, the ninja straightened himself at what he was seeing and hearing; his desire to protect the innocent already playing in Vlad's favor.

"Being I don't readily match up in a fight, I decided to use my own skills. I had heard of the legendary Norrisville Ninja and had a gleam of hope!" Vlad said voice rising to a bright sense of hopefulness. He waved a hand to the other two men in the room, "Calling my associates, we agreed that only one who knows how to combat such monsters would be the ideal choice."

Chang held a moment of silence as a thought occurred to him, worry rising up again. "It has been 800 years." He said mostly to convince himself of the fact. He looked up to Vlad hesitant concern in his voice, "What has become of the Norrisville Ninja? What of the Nomicon?"

The ninja felt a stone drop to his stomach as the CEO bowed his head, "That...is another reason we summoned you…"

"What has happened?" Chang asked, franticness seeping into his tone.

"Danny Phantom, in his attempt to keep himself from possible harm has stolen the Nomicon." Vlad answered solemnly looking away from the ninja the grim frown still present on his face.

There was a heavy moment of silence as Chang stared in utter shock. Dread filling him and dashing any composure as he yelled, " **Impossible! How! How!?** " He demanded, until he froze eye wide face going pale, "The Sorcerer!? **What of the Sorcerer!?** "

This time McFist jumped in to explain, he motioned to himself and Viceroy who was in the chair next to him, "Don't worry, Viceroy and I come from Norrisville. I'm the CEO of it like Vlad here. The Sorcerer is still locked away, wherever it is you did that." Hearing this calmed the ninja down as McFist began to explain what happened, "Things were going normally the Ninja was keeping the stank at bay, the usual. Then the ghost boy showed up and stirred up trouble. Naturally the Ninja showed up to stop him. They fought and somehow during the fight Phantom got his hands on the Nomicon!" He put his hands together and grimaced looking genuinely worried, "Nothing has happened yet but with the Nomicon in that menace's hands who knows what could happen!"

Relieved that the Sorcerer was sealed away Chang had calmed considerably but he was still tense at the fact the Ninja Nomicon had been stolen. He clenched his fists, teeth gritted, "Retrieved it must be at the earliest opportunity." He looked to McFist, "However worry that the Nomicon can be wielded by anyone other than the Ninja is unneeded. It is impossible for anyone other than the Ninja to gain even a grain of its knowledge."

"That may be…" Vlad interposed looking calm but serious, "but this Ghost Boy is persistent in this endeavors. His powers are many, I fear it is only a matter of time before he finds a way to access it. Or worse, find someone who can, which is my greatest worry."

This caused the ninja to stall, he was about to argue when he recalls the overbearing feeling from earlier. The feeling of urgency caused him drop his argument, this had to be the matter that had him in such a panic before. He thinned his lips, "I…you are right." He conceded.

Chang placed a hand to his head as if it would help clear his memory which still had a thick haze about it. He clenched his eyes closed willing himself to remember what happened but to no avail; only the feeling of panic was present. Opening his eyes he spoke, "I cannot remember many events prior to my waking, but I recall feeling a great unsettling, impending danger." He clenched a fist, "It must have been for this. If he finds a way to open the Nomicon for his own selfish gain or worse make some contact with the Sorcerer all will be lost!"

His own words made him realize the situation and a strong look of determination stiffened his expression, "This phantasmal demon must be stopped before his actions lay low the very foundations the innocent have built. I will help you and I as the Ninja shall prevail."

Clasping his hands Vlad grinned in an elated manner, "Oh this is fantastic news!"

"Oh yeah! That's how Norrisville rolls baby!" Viceroy cheered with a thumbs up.

Chang quirked a brow at the odd expression while nodding curtly, "Yes…and I shall roll as soon as I am prepared." He looked at the three men, "Where is my mask?"

The mood in the room effectively stalled. Viceroy looked to his associates making a hesitant noise, not knowing what to say.

"Alright now we-"McFist stalled like Viceroy but managed to continue speaking, "Uh, you need your mask? Oh...uh…well, as you saw you didn't come back with…clothing."

Chang stayed an upset outburst as he thought it over and nodded slowly coming to a realization, "Of course, it would now be under the possession of the present Ninja. I am no longer of the suit."

Hearing this Viceroy worried that the ninja would not be useful. Effectively ruining their deal with Vlad. "So can you still help? Do we need to take back the mask?"

" **No**!" Chang shouted giving the man a firm gaze, "The mask is far more needed guarding its given tasks in Norrisville and it must not leave for the task presented." The olive haired ninja looked to his hand, "I was raised all my life in the art of combat under the tutelage or the Norisu Nine." He placed a fist into a palm looking at the men with strong determination, "The mask is mighty, but does not define the skill I have honed my entire life. I need only weapons that will suit this battle."

The statement caused Vlad to smirk inwardly; he could definitely could work with this. If there was one thing Danny Phantom lacked it was refined skill, experience. That would give the ninja an edge against him, magic suit or not. Standing up from his chair Vlad announces, "And I am more than happy to present such weapons. My dear Chang, anything you need to stop this terrible individual I can provide. Come." He motioned for Chang to follow as he led the group out of the room, "In my "banishment" I have been working on my weapons to fight this enemy."

Coming into the weapon's store room Vlad pressed a couple of buttons on a panel and several weapon racks flipped out from the wall; All revealing high end anti-ghost weapons of Vlad's own personal design. The selection of weapons was enough to surprise Chang, but he did not know what a single of the very foreign devices were. The strange designs of them left the ninja dumbfounded. He shook his head, "My lack of practice with such devices will no doubt halt my endeavor."

"Oh I'm aware." Vlad admitted, withholding some amusement from stumping the thirteenth century ninja, "These are only a few of what I have. I believe these are far more your speed." Opening another wall of weapons Chang perked at the reveal. Vlad smirked subtly, "Will these suffice?"

The first Norrisville Ninja moved over to the wall, already feeling sturdier on his legs. Looking over the selection he saw welcomingly familiar weapons; shuriken, swords, kunai, daggers and even spherical devices that he was certain were smoke bombs despite the altered design. Taking up a sword Chang made a quick and flawless motion with the blade wanting to get a feel for the weapon.

Noticing the thoughtful motions Chang made with the blade and knew what he was doing, Vlad pressed a button on the panel and activated a dummy, the object appearing from the floor in a training room some ways away from where the ninja was. Motioning to it Vlad says, "Feel free to experiment. We want you having only the best."

For a moment Chang looked at the dummy, surprised by the appearance but choose not to question it. Nodding to Vlad he took him up on the offer, the more he had a feel for the weapons the better. In a swift motion he snagged several shuriken off the wall hurling them at the dummy, each striking his desired points of impact. Rushing in brandishing his new blade Chang made a clean strike on the dummy's chest. A nice clean slice left by the blade scoring well into the mannequin.

Viceroy stared at Chang, he had just been reborn and already he could pull of moves so naturally. He gulped speaking to McFist in a hushed tone, "Oh man…he **is** good. Our Ninja kinda looks like a shoob next to this guy already. He didn't even hesitate!"

The McFist Industries CEO nodded stiffly, "This **is** the OG Ninja after all, not a chatty teenager." He nodded again to reassure himself, "but this is good, bad for the ghost boy but good for us."

Vlad grinned outright at the display and slightly more when he overheard the comparison to the current Ninja of Norrisville. "Oh I should say this will work favorably." He stated smoothly before approaching the ninja inquiringly, "Will they prove worthwhile?"

Chang looked at the blade and shuriken he had in hand, they had an odd green glow but he did not question it. He nodded, "With more training in due time we shall be as one." The ninja turned the sword, examining the blade, "It is a weapon of masterful forge and it shall serve me well."

"I say it should." Vlad agreed readily, "Each weapon is made from a special material that's infused with ectoplasmic residue rendering any ghostly enemy vulnerable to its strike." He explained pointing a hand at the glowing blade before grinning keenly, "With you at the helm I'm sure this terror will not stand a chance!"

The ninja nodded that he understood and in agreement. Looking back to the dummy Chang suddenly got a displeased expression, and growled faintly, "The weapons will serve me well…however, I sense my own strength seems to be far less than what it was. My strike did not make the depth I sought." He gripped the blade but nodded in self-confidence his voice leveling out, "I will require time to hone myself properly, but all the same I shall not be easily bested."

"Oh yeah, this guy is Ninja Prime all over." Viceroy commented with a hand on his hip.

Vlad hummed in a pleased manner, hand tucked behind his back, "Very good, very good, and there will be time for that I am sure. All will be available in your temporary abode in Amity." Despite a questioning look from the ninja he continued, "I think it would be best for you to begin getting "the lay of the land" so to speak. As well as perhaps simply getting to know this new era as soon as possible. The ghost boy knows his territory well and if your skills are even slightly off, him having home field advantage might spell premature disaster."

"A wise observation." Chang replied. Thinking of something he looked to Vlad and inquired, "Is it known where this Phantom takes quarter?"

Inside Vlad grinned knowing the answer. How could he not? The love of his life lived there. The present objectives, however, dictated he hide the fact. He gave a sad shake of his head before answering, "I'm afraid no one knows. I had tried many times but came up empty handed. It was one of the main reasons I was eventually driven out. So of that I am afraid you will have to seek him out on your own."

The olive haired teen made a thoughtful noise before nodding, "Fair enough. I will hunt this demon to his lair if I must. I will take any means and sacrifices necessary of myself in this endeavor."

Stifling a chortle Vlad waved his hands dismissing the idea, "Now, now, there is no need for that." He gave a slight bow to the ninja, surprising him somewhat. "Please, we owe you a debt of gratitude just for agreeing to help us and as such I shall ensure you have your own place of residence among the good people of Amity Park. A way to blend in if you will to rest, eat and keep up with what you need, such as your weapons."

Returning the bow Chang put his hands together, "My gratitude is deep, and I humbly accept this offer." Standing up right he asked, "How many days until I am able to make my journey?"

The Norrisville Ninja was slightly confused when Vlad chuckled amusedly, "My dear boy, we can have all arranged and ready in mere hours!"

"Transportation has gotten a lot better. We can have you 500 miles away lickity split!" Viceroy said with a smooth wave of his hand.

His words were met with a confused head tilt from Chang and a blank, "What…?"

Viceroy sighed and explained, "Means you can be there in only a few hours."

"Indeed. Now please, go ahead and reacquaint yourself with your reflexes and other weapons of your choice while McFist and I make preparations." Vlad suggested getting a curt nod from the ninja who already went to perusing the weapons available to him.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Viceroy questioned, arching his brow and hands on his hips.

"Ensure he can operate the more explosive items properly." Vlad answered motioning to Chang who was looking over one of the smoke bombs. Last thing he wanted was his new pawn blowing himself up.

Viceroy looked from the explosives, to Chang; who merely returned the look, back to Vlad and gave a lax shrug, "Eh, alright."

"Good." Vlad replied simply before heading out of the weapons room, "Now to go make some calls."

* * *

 **More talking! Sorry guys but we have to set everything up, details to be taken care of and whatnot. We'll get to fighting soon though. Now as for the name first Ninja has. To be perfectly honest "Chang" was a originally a mere place holder I had for him when I was originally working on a RC9GN AU which later led to this. During that time Chang...kinda unintentionally stuck. Now Renagade and I can't get ourselves t call him anything else. And as for the age change we guess in the episode 13th Century Ninja he was at _least_ 19 so an adjustment needed to be made for the story. Right now he's 17, not much of a difference but noticeable to him.**

 **Chapter written by me edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx**

 **Please follow/favorite and review! We enjoy your input :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Ghost Boy vs Norisu Ninja

**DP & RC9GN: Returns of the Norisu Ninja**

 _By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 5: Ghost Boy vs Norisu Ninja**

"So, where is this ghost boy?" McFist asked as he walked along side Vlad after following him out of the lab. He glanced back for a quick moment to make sure they were out of earshot before speaking with Vlad, "I'm not buying that you don't know."

Hands behind his back while they headed to the upper part of the hall Vlad Master's chuckled, "Ah things really don't slip past you do they?"

"Heh, don't become filthy rich letting things slip past you, now do you?" McFist questioned with a photogenic grin while holding the brim of his suit jacket.

Vlad couldn't help a sly smirk appearing on his lips as he thought of how he became rich as he was now; Using his ghost powers to steal money and overshadowing rich business men to take over their corporation. It had almost been too easy, in fact it very well was. He hummed thinking of the Fenton Works where the younger half breed lived, "And yes I am very well aware of my enemy, one that in its own right a second generation to a lifetime of prolonged suffering…"

The balding blond CEO arched a brow at the rather dark comment. There was clear hate behind it but dismissed the thought as Masters spoke again once more putting on a more comfortable smile, "But why provide those spoilers to this little venture? Hm?" He smoothed his hair down before stopping and turning to McFist, "Now then…how about you tell me more of this Sorcerer, Hannibal?" Vlad quirked a brow questioningly before reasoning, "It's only fair seeing that, in its own right, I now share in whatever this whole Nomicon business is…and I don't doubt that it's really him that desires what is in that little book."

With the ninja already having mentioned the Sorcerer and knowing Vlad would find out eventually anyway McFist knew it was best to explain. Still he mulled it over a moment if only to make the man wait a minute. Finally speaking he grunted, "The Sorcerer and I have a deal. I get him out, I get something I want. During a failed attempt Viceroy got ahold of the book, by accident." McFist noted before motioning back to the lab with his thumb, "Like you said the Sorcerer wants the information in that fancy doorstop."

Listening carefully to every word McFist said to be sure he was telling the truth Vlad smiled rivetedly, "Is that a fact? Interesting indeed. I believe at some point I should enjoy a more personal audience with this Sorcerer. Better business after all."

"A meeting could be arranged…" McFist said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. It would be best, considering they had basically resurrected the Sorcerer's mortal enemy. Yes, clearing things up would be good before the 800 year-old magic user bit his head off.

The other CEO grinned for a second before heading over to a phone, "But for now we have more immediate business to attend to." Looking back to McFist Vlad took up the phone, "How about a fair little split? I'll provide the housing, you provide the transportation." Annoyance briefly flickered across his face, "I'm a little more recognized than I would want by said nuisance and I don't want to raise immediate flags."

Seeing that he'd be paying the shorter end of the deal McFist took out his phone, dialing a number to get a ride scheduled for Amity Park, grunting, "Sure."

"Excellent." Vlad replied smoothly. Soon enough the impudent ghost child would have a whole new enemy to deal with. One he couldn't just shove into a thermos. Vlad almost couldn't wait, but he was patient, very patient.

Several hours later Vlad stood watching as Chang's new belongings were being loaded into a private plane by a couple of men from the baggage car. Said ninja was looking on in fascination until the white haired CEO spoke, "Now then, you will be taken directly to your new settlement. Feel free to adjust to your surroundings of course."

First Ninja quirked a brow minutely as Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder as if concerned, "And do be weary…there are many who seem to be bending to the ghost boy's side…"

"I shall be fine." Chang reassured calmly, "Adaptation is one of many necessitates that a ninja must be to be efficient, and I am not easily led astray."

Viceroy hummed to himself noting the irony of that statement before remembering something. "Oh yeah," Pulling from his pocket he offered the newest model McFist cellphone to the thirteenth century ninja, "Before you go."

Chang looked at the thin object before taking it tentatively; he did not know what it was. Even with it in his hands and looking it over the ninja could not figure its purpose. It was thin and rectangular. It was reflective like metal but light weight. Was it a projectile? That did not seem right as it was not sharp or heavy enough to deal damage. In fact it felt frail enough that surely it'd break upon impact with something.

"Of what manner of weapon is this?" Chang questioned aloud still turning the device over in his hands.

"Actually, it's a cellular phone." Viceroy correctly while adjusting his glasses. "It's what people these days use to keep in contact with one another." While the ninja was holding it face up the mad scientist pressed a button on the side to wake the phone up then pointed to the screen, "Press that button there to activate and swipe across to bring up this button."

Chang was left staring in fascinated confusion as Viceroy swiped a finger across the flat screen and to the ninja's bewilderment the flat surface changed. Now a picture with many colorful buttons appeared and the background behind it change to that of the night sky in contrast to the previous cloudy sky. Mouth hanging open the olive haired teen failed to form a coherent sentence, "I…ah…"

"Pft," Viceroy snorted, amused by the lack of technological knowhow, "It's easy. I'm sure you'll get it." The man assured, albeit he got the feeling the ninja would only mess with the device when he needed to. Still he had to play ally for the teen. "I saved all important numbers in there just in case and really that's all that's important." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Other the immediate pizza button…"

Seeing the ninja was still utterly confused by the cellphone Vlad turned off the screen to recapture his attention, "Not to worry my dear boy. If anything we shall call you to check in on occasion. Just press the green button when it rings."

"That I can do…" Chang answered while staring at the now darkened screen. The images of the screen moving as if it were alive still dominated his thoughts. He was certain some sort of powerful magic or illusion where behind it. He slipped the device into his pocket, for the moment it was not needed and the ninja certainly wasn't going to mess with it until he needed to. Turning to the group of men he bowed while putting his hands together, "I shall not let you or the people of Amity down."

"Of this I have faith. Good luck Ninja." Vlad replied with a slight smirk.

First Ninja nodded before turning and heading up some stairs and into the plane. He was greeted by a stewardess before being guided to the seats where he chose one he found to be most comfortable; the woman then left him to go somewhere else on the contraption. Briefly Chang wondered how exactly the machine was going to get him to Amity in such a fast amount of time. That was until the plane began to move. For a moment it caused him to stiffen but he reminded himself the contraption was not to harm him.

'How many more times will this era catch me off guard…?' Chang wondered to himself before looking back out the window. He made thoughtful noise noticing the odd projections on each side of the plane. "Such a strange device…This modern magic is peculiar. It looks more that of a bird than-" Chang froze up when the plan began quickly rising up in the sky, the ground getting steadily lower, "What the juice!?"

Watching the plane vanish off into the distant skies Viceroy wondered how the historic ninja would deal with such an event. Turning his head to Vlad he asked, "Think a thirteenth century ninja can handle air travel?"

"He'll be fine I'm sure," Vlad answered placidly while watching the plane fly off. He was certain the ninja would have a freak out but considering he was stuck on the plane he'd be forced to cope. Besides he had said adaptation was a necessary trait of a ninja himself. When the plane was finally out of sight the well-dressed business man turned back to the car they had arrived in, "In the mean time I have equipment to re-energize if we hope to make our…associate happy."

"Still I can't help but feel satisfaction knowing he's probably freaking out." McFist said with a joyfulness ringing in his voice. The man almost appeared on the verge of tears of joy but none were to be seen. He turned his gaze to the head of the VladCo when the mention the Sorcerer was made, "Speaking of our associate, when do you want the meeting to be? Because, he's literally not going anywhere."

Vlad Masters looked over his shoulders at the rival business man with a nicely fit sly smirk, "In due time. As I said, there is much work to be done here. Gathering ectoplasmic energy is a feat in of itself and can take a while. Best get started straight away." His smirk fell halfway as he gave McFist an even expression, "I'll call you when I've reached ample resources."

With that the enigmatic billionaire walked to the car leaving the two Norrisvillians looking at each other. Viceroy shrugged, what Vlad had said made sense but he wasn't exactly in the know when it came to supernatural stuff. Having no argument made their way to the car; it was time they headed back to Norrisville.

On the plane Chang had been indeed forced to cope with the new, and shocking, experience. More or less forcing himself to calm down while choke holding the arms of his chair, the first ninja managed to steady his breathing. Once that was accomplished Chang was gradually able to settle. When calm enough the olive haired ninja quirked a questioning brow at his own words while repeating them, "'What the juice?' What does that even mean?"

Finding no answer Chang decided it was just a result of his momentary fright and shrugged. The ninja took a moment to take long calming breaths to further calm himself and maintain a level head. It took a while to adjust but once he did Chang braved looking out the wide window of the plane. Peering down he was pleased to partake in the sight of a peaceful countryside; flying wasn't that bad. While enjoying a good meal, brought to him by the stewardess, Chang drilled his mind on the knowledge he had about his task, ensuring that he'd be able to recall anything of importance, especially being able to recognize his enemies; namely Phantom, at a moment's notice. The fact his foes were ghost meant he would not have to hold back, but at the same time he was without the suit's power. Regardless the ninja wasn't about to back down, he had weapons to fight the new foes. He just had to learn methods to combat them.

After only an hour and a half Chang looked out the window again to check if the scenery had changed and indeed it had. His dark brown eyes where met with a sea of buildings leaving his eyes wide in surprise. Even from a bird's eye view he could see the bustle of the city below. Chang sat back in his chair rubbing his forehead trying to keep himself from feeling overwhelmed, "To find this tree will be a challenge in this abundant forest to be sure…"

He huffed unyieldingly, "Not matter. It will be done."

In what seemed like no time at all Chang found himself, along with his belongings, transferred to a smaller wheeled vehicle that ran on top of a black path, a car as he'd been told. It was similar to a strangely longer version he had taken before with the Vlad to the plane. Admittedly, despite the view, the ninja liked the land transportations more than the flying one, being they seemed more stable.

As he was driven to his new residence, he was allowed to see the strangeness of the city personally.

Everything was different from the buildings to the paths and even the people themselves were foreign to the ninja. The style of dress was much more varied than of his time, but there still seemed to be a common trend, which thankfully he fit the part of. Well, aside from his hair tie that was now keeping his olive hair in a tight, wrapped ponytail. All in all, there was plenty to adjust to…

The man that had driven him through the city escorted him to, his relief, his new home. To Chang the home he was presented with was almost extravagant in comparison to his old manner of living, but to the rest of the populace it seemed it was an average abode.

"All of your things have been taken inside sir!" The young chauffeur announced to Chang who blinked at him having been lost in thought. The young man got into the car waving to the ninja while saying, "I hope you enjoy your new home!"

Chang just managed to say his thanks when he was left coughing on fumes as the vehicle drove off. The smell was worse than a smoke bomb! He was pretty sure some of the smell was leaving a taste in his mouth. Shaking the incident off he looked to the door of his new home. Feeling curious as to what the interior of a modern home would look like he hummed to himself before entering. The inside was somewhat surprisingly simpler than what he expected but the ninja was comfortable with that. Coming to the open living room Chang sat down on the couch finally allowing himself time to think the situation over calmly, fully allowing the realization that it has been 800 years to sink in. Leaving the ninja with slumped, dour shoulders and head hanging low as he stared at the carpeted floor.

A hollow sigh was heard as Chang shook his head slowly, his voice distant, "So much has changed…"

Thoughts of his home and friend drifted through the focus of his mind leaving him with an aching loneliness. The first ninja's eyes drifted over to his belongings that had been left against a wall of the living room. His new sheathed swords glowed in its eerie green glow as if reminding him why he had been brought back to the living. Feeling a renewed sense of purpose and determination the ninja rose to his feet, "I have risen from ashes before and will now when my help is once more needed."

The first ninja of Norrisville set to work arranging his things in according to his liking to see what his new ninja outfit would look like once he donned it. Once satisfied he sat back and looked at the gear determinedly, "Beware Phantom, for tonight, I begin my hunt."

The night sky was streaked with bright, ghostly green beams as the unfortunately infamous ghost boy Danny Phantom chased after the most annoying nuisance; The Box Ghost. Danny had been chasing him far longer than he ever had before, and it was quickly wearing on his nerves. Giving a tired groan Danny continued chasing after the annoyance, "I'm seriously not in the mood for this... Just give up already!" Danny yelled infuriated, "I have homework to catch up on!"

The portly blue skinned ghost abruptly turned around causing a moment of unexpected pause. He took a breath before screaming, "Never!"

Danny groaned in pure frustration as the Box Ghost dove into a building, screams following as the ghost startled unsuspecting people while passing through. Swallowing his frustration the half ghost dove in after him.

Meanwhile on her moped Sam followed the chase while communicating with Danny through the Fenton Phones, "Why didn't you hit him with the Thermos?" She questioned. Danny didn't give an answer to her question, implicating either he was too frustrated or just hadn't thought of that.

The ghost boy half muttered seemingly to himself as he tried to figure out where Box Ghost had run off or rather through, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with this…" He muttered dully.

After checking the building completely Danny flew up to the roof and looked around the surrounding area. Continuing his search for the blue menace Danny added to his lament, "After what Walker did the whole town ha-agh!" He was cut off when a sudden shower of ecto-enhanced boxes pelted him. Brushing the attack off Danny whipped his head left and right trying to look for the source, "Okay that hurt a bit."

Danny gasped as the creep rammed into him from underneath. With a laugh of victory the ghost pointed to the halfa, "Ah-ha! Now who has the upper hand ghost boy!?"

More annoyed than hurt, which was hardly at all, Danny rolled his green eyes and fired a ghost ray at the Box Ghost. Which much to his continued irritation the ghost stretched his body out, dodging the attack causing the ghost ray to hit something else instead. Promptly after avoiding the attack the ever annoying Box Ghost fled and continued to evade Danny's blasts effectively building up the ghost boy's frustration further. It didn't help that as the Box ghost went through the buildings he scared more people.

Elsewhere

Having decided it would be best to go out at night when the city was calmer Chang spent much of the day training himself to better be ready in chance he encountered any ghosts. With night having fallen and the street outside looking dead the ninja exited his dwelling. His sword and other weapons of choice meticulously placed, he was now dressed in an entirely black basic ninja suit. Moving through the night like a shadow Chang kept well out of sight of anyone and anything to make sure his stealth was still up to his high standard. Thus far it seemed to be so.

Leaping from one rooftop to the next the First Ninja made it to the more city portion of the town. This, however, proved to be taxing as he paused to catch his breath, "Curses…if I am to do battle, I need to once more hone my body to its former luster..."

Spotting something up ahead Chang narrowed his eyes before dropping down onto the ground with a soft thump. Carefully the ninja looked around as he approached the first of many damaged buildings. The entire street was currently under repair looking like a warzone, the sight immediately made him tighten his fists out of anger, further increasing his determination seeing the damage first hand.

Taking back to the roofs Chang heard what sounded like distant explosions immediately prompting him to head higher. Reaching a better vantage point the ninja spotted a glow above the rooftops not far away. Seeing ghostly green energy blasts being fired down and hearing frightened screams Chang narrowed his eyes. Giving a strong push off the roof the ninja rushed towards the attacking ghost.

Growling in utter frustration Danny was still continuing to chase after the Box Ghost, who continually ducked in and out of buildings. Finally with a burst of speed he managed to catch the ghost by one of his short legs. With a hard spin, Danny used the momentum and tossed him against the side of a building leaving a nice imprint when he fell flat onto the ground. Taking out the thermos Danny grinned and fired the device at the annoyance. When he the Box Ghost managed to duck out of the way the halfa stared before abruptly yelling, "Oh come on!"

"Danny calm down, it's just the Box Ghost. Ease up." Sam suggested worriedly through the Fenton Phone.

"Exactly! This should have been done ten minutes ago!" Danny growled loudly before looking around for the blue ghost, "Where'd he go now?"

Hearing something behind him Danny blinked before turning around to see the Box Ghost with a wave of ghostly enhanced boxes. Not threatened in the least Danny flung his arms in the air incredulously, "Where'd you even get all of those!?"

The Box Ghost simply pointed to a nearby box store.

Danny's face fell flat muttering, "Oh."

"Now." The Box Ghost said before clearing his throat then yelling out, "Beware!"

Danny sighed in tired annoyance as the tidal wave of boxes was sent crashing forward. Crossing his arms the ghost boy merely went intangible avoiding any potential harm. The boxes crashed into the ground flying everywhere making a mess of the street, but doing not much else. Once the attack passed Danny rocketed forward punching the chubby ghost sending him tumbling through the air. Catching him by his overalls he yells, "Just get in the thermos!"

"Never!" Box Ghost yelled defiantly. Holding a thoughtful pause the ghost then added, "Again!"

"This really isn't worth losing sleep before a test…" Danny commented dully to himself before socking Box Ghost into the street bellow if only to relieve some stress. Seeing the ghost seeming dazed Danny took up the thermos again, "Finally."

Just before Danny fired the thermos the Box Ghost actually managed to clear his senses and in that time fired a weak ghost ray knocking the thermos out of the ghost boy's hands. While Danny stared, processing what had happened the Box Ghost safely sank into the street.

"Since when can he do that!?" Danny yelled in frustrated disbelief, never had the Box Ghost been able to fire a ghost ray. Could the night get any worse?!

Chang had just leapt onto a nearby roof when the Box Ghost vanished from the scene, leaving Danny Phantom in full view and completely incriminated for the damage that had been done. Unaware of the second ghost, the ninja glared at all the destruction and made no hesitation in leaping down from the roof.

Charging right at Danny with the advantage of surprise, Chang leapt up and dealt a powerful kick between his shoulders knocking him forward. Quickly he followed it with a kick to the teen ghost's side knocking him flat onto the ground leaving Phantom stunned and groaning in confusion.

"What the…" Danny groaned, rubbing his head. One minute he was fuming over the Box Ghost the next he was sent crashing face first onto the ground.

Gritting his teeth the first ninja glared down at him, "Your own wrath has wrought its own destruction this night. Prepare yourself! For your end begins to end now!"

Rolling onto his back Danny managed to catch what his attacker said causing his mind to go blank at the speaking manner, "Huh?" He uttered in deadpan. Spotting his black clad attacker aiming to stomp down on him Danny immediately phased through the ground.

When his foot came down on nothing the ninja was left momentarily confused and just as swiftly looking about, "Wha?"

Turning invisible Danny took to the starry night sky and got a look at his opponent. He raised a brow questioningly seeing what looked like a genuine ninja. Not caring at the moment who attacked, he dropped his invisibility and fired off a ghost ray at his attacker. Hands still charged with ecto-energy Danny challenged the ninja, "Weird talk or not, I've fought a ninja before and it was over quick. So bring it Pajama boy!"

Reaching the fight Sam furrowed her brow spotting the ninja from distance thank to a lamppost light, "What's with the ninja?"

"Guys? Hello? Is anyone hearing me?" Tucker's voice questioned through the Fenton Phones sounding worried by the lack of response, "What's going on?"

Shortly after he turned a corner and quickly spotted the fight and Sam. Keeping out of the way and out of sight he moved over to Sam with his own moped. Seeing Danny facing off with a ninja left him a bit confused, "Ah, what happened to the Box Ghost? Who is that guy?"

Spotting her friend Sam flashed an apologetic frown before looking back to the developing fight, "Sorry Tucker I got busy keeping up with Danny." The Goth frowned looking at the ninja as Tucker joined her; she had a bad feeling about this guy. "I don't know, this guy showed up after Box Ghost left."

Agilely the ninja jumped out of the way of the electric green energy blast. Spotting his foe Chang narrowed his eyes angrily at his words, "Your boasts mean nothing to me Phantom, but I will avenge the honor of he who hath failed! I am of further tier."

"Sure you are…" Danny retorted with dry sarcasm, arms crossed.

Ignoring the ghost boy's words the ninja grabbed a smoke bomb and tossed it at his own feet obscuring his form before flinging out four shuriken at the ghost boy, all glowing with a green ecto-energy of their own. From their point of view Danny's two friends quickly called out to their friend via Fenton Phones to avoid alerting the ninja,

"Danny! Heads up!"

"Danny look out!"

Danny floated in the air with an irked expression when he was unable to make the ninja out through the smoke. When his friends alerted him of the incoming attack Danny managed to spot the glowing projectiles as they darted out from the smoke. The halfa managed to dodge the first two shuriken but turned intangible on the third as it came to close to dodge; but to his surprise the shuriken still managed to nick him!

'Ecto-throwing stars? Ghost Ninja?' Danny thought in surprise seeing the green blood seeping through his suit. Frowning he looked back to the still thick smoke cloud, the ninja still hidden from view. Flying up higher Danny charged up an ecto-energy ball then fired it right into the middle of the smoke cloud, causing a considerable blast. With luck, that would either rid the cloud or flush the ninja out.

Chang, however, had long moved out of the smoke cloud, using the darkness to his advantage. Leaping up onto a streetlamp the first ninja launched himself at Phantom dealing a powerful punch to his face. Once again caught off guard Danny was unable to properly keep himself in the air and was dragged down with the ninja as he fell.

"Oh man!" Tucker exclaimed in surprise as the ninja seemingly came from nowhere and attacked. He turned his head to Sam, "This guy is seriously not playing around! He's got some moves!"

"So I noticed. This guy has some serious martial arts training…" Sam agreed tensely as she watched the two fall from the sky. As much as she wanted to help she didn't have any Fenton weapons on her.

Having been hit by full on metal punches, curtsey of Skulker, Danny dealt with the hit better than the ninja expected. As Chang aimed to roughly elbow the ghost boy in the back he was surprised when a ghostly hole opened up! The ninja gritted his teeth at this and more so when he felt something grab onto his leg.

"What!?" He yelled a he was suddenly somersaulted through the air and slammed down into the ground causing him to gasp in pain.

Hovering midair with his ghost tail Danny rubbed his hit cheek tenderly, earnestly surprised the ninja had caught him off guard for a second time, "Okay…so I take the "sure you are" comment back." He narrowed his eyes at his foe as he shifted back to his knees, panting; apparently the slam had knocked the wind out of him, "But you'll have to do better than that…"

"The fight of which I still have has yet to be fought!" In a flash the first ninja drew his blade and began literally slicing through the ghost rays Phantom fired at him. Seeing the ghost barreling towards him at high speeds the ninja stood his ground ready to slice the incoming ghost.

Tucker tensed as his friend rushed in at full speed, quickly alerting him, "Ah! Ghost blade! Danny!"

Hearing this Danny tensed noticing the green glowing blade, "Crap!"

Going too fast to turn Danny flicked his tail up causing him to dive under the ground via intangibility, just missing the blade as he felt the weapon slice the air just above him. While underground Danny took the time to think about his situation, 'Dammit this guy isn't messing around, but for a ninja ghost he's not fighting very ghost-like. Though that surprise attack could have been invisibility.' He shook his head, 'gotta focus, I've been fighting too recklessly…' Flying back above ground while invisible the halfa narrowed his eyes at the glowing blade, 'That swords is going to be trouble…'

Sam sighed in relief when Danny managed to avoid the blade. For a moment she worried he was going to get seriously hurt. "That was a close one..." Then she blinked and voiced a question that had been on her mind, "And what's with the way this guy talks?"

"Either he was a fan of Shakespeare, or he came from a time where that was the norm." Tucker answered before looking back to the ninja who was trying to spot Danny, "Either way it's weird."

"Sounds about right." Sam agreed.

'Let's try this.' Danny thought as he creates an odd ecto-ball between his hands. This alerted the ninja, but not before the ghost boy tossed the ectoplasmic orb onto the ground creating a brilliant flash of light blinding everyone but him. Both his friends and foe cried out as they were blinded.

"Dammit Danny!" Sam hissed into the Fenton Phones while both she Tucker rubbed their eyes trying to restore their sight.

Ignoring the cries of protest from his friends for the moment Danny charged ecto-energy in his hands before firing a stronger two-handed ghost ray, "Try slicing this one!"

Chang rubbed his eyes attempting to the get the spots that had taken over his vision out of it. Vaguely he managed to see the large blast and held his blade at the ready, with a steady stance he managed to deflect some of the ray but the sheer force knocked him back several feet.

"Sorry guys but this ninja isn't giving me many options." Danny apologized while he had the time, which was unfortunately short lived when the ninja easily righted himself with a backflip. He frowned at his, "Of course he does that…"

"A warning might have been good…" Tucker grumbled as he continued to rub his eyes, muttering, "Great now I'm going to see spots for hours!"

The half ghost boy rolled his eyes to the comments before spotting the ninja toss more throwing stars and what looked like a grenade at him. He frowned, "More ecto-weapons.'

Seeing how fast they were coming at him he flew upward into the sky, 'Can't dodge, time to out run.' He thought as he zoomed out of the weapons' flight distance, the throwing stars falling out of the sky. Landing on the ground the ecto-grenade created a green blast. After taking a moment to appreciate the fact he avoided getting hit by that Danny went invisible and hooked a sharp U turn. Coming in from the side like a rocket he slammed into the ninja pinning his attacker against a store wall. Using his ghost strength Danny kept the struggling ninja still.

"Okay ninja boy, tell me what your issue is!" Danny demanded, then added after a brief pause "And in English please!"

Chang continued to struggle under his foe's surprise strength before growling defiantly at him, "Your own actions forge your own issues!"

"My actions wh-ah!" Danny's confusion was cut off when the ninja rammed him square on the nose with a surprisingly strong head butt. The hit left him dazed long enough for the ninja to get his arm free.

Quickly Chang took advantage of this and made several well-placed jabs at Phantom's pressure points before kicking him off with a powerful strike to his unguarded stomach. While the ghost boy was flung back the ninja immediately snapped into a fighting stance. Glaring daggers Chang growled heatedly, "You need only know that I will avenge all you have wronged and take back what is rightfully ours!"

Thankfully Danny's ghostly nature allowed him to take the barrage much easier than a human, rolling back to his feet he shook off the rest of the daze dealt by the head butt. Seeing the ninja rushing in with Sai Danny fired off a quick ecto-orb to force the ninja back.

Chang's eyes widened momentarily before closing them tightly wanting to avoid another full-on blinding. This left him vulnerable to the follow up ecto-enhanced upper cut that landed right on his chin. Chang grunted sharply as he skidded backwards on the ground, upon stopping he groaned and rubbed his chin bitterly tasting blood in his mouth.

Flying in the sky again Danny looked down at the ninja, "I don't know what you're talking about but it's been nice knowing yah." Taking out the thermos he pointed it at the black clad warrior, fully expecting the device to work. So when it did nothing Danny shook it confusedly, "Huh, why isn't this working?"

Shifting to one knee Chang tensed when the weapon was pointed at him knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid it, so instead he braced himself for the worst. When nothing happened he looked at his foe with a cynical glare, "What was that?"

Danny shot back a look before turning his gaze back to the thermos, there was only one reason it wouldn't work against the ninja, "Unless…" he stopped a moment before looking back to his attacker, "Wait. You're not a ghost!?"

"He's not a ghost!?" Sam echoed in similar surprise, "Then where'd he get all those ecto-weapons?"

"And the idea about the talkin like Shakespeare was a good combo." Tucker added likewise stunned by the revelation. The trio had all been fairly certain the odd ninja was a new ghost up until thermos had suggested otherwise.

The first ninja huffed at the obviously failed attempt and looked intensely at Phantom at his apparent revelation, "I am well of the living, Phantom. A desperate call for my aid has led me here and I will answer to that call at all costs!"

Chang gritted his teeth as his eyes still struggled to adjust from the flash bomb attack. Putting his opponent's speed and power to mind along with his loss of strength to back his skill…Chang growled to himself as he made a tactful decision. As much as he hated it, there was no other choice. He glared back up at the floating ghost, "Breathe easy this night, demon for I misjudged both our skill. Heed my words," His eyes narrowed with a fiery glare, "for next time will not end well for you."

"Demon!?" Danny yelled in insulted surprise and was quickly forced to shield himself when the ninja hurled something at him. To his relief it was just a smoke bomb but to his chagrin it left him coughing once it exploded into a cloud of thick smoke. Getting over it Danny flew out of the smoke cloud and over to his friends who were trying to wave away smoke created by another smoke bomb.

"Wow, we attract all the wild cards don't we?" Tucker asked while coughing and trying to wave away the smog. Looking around the techno geek tried to see if the ninja was still around but with the sizeable smoke cloud he wasn't able to tell. "Is he gone?" He asked tensely.

"I think so. From what I could make out he retreated." Danny said stiffly, ghost green eyes darting around to make sure. The ghost boy planted his feet on the ground and huffed, "Wild yeah, never expected an actual ninja to decide and hunt me down let alone one that talks funny. What I'm wondering is where he got ecto-weapons like that…and why he's after me."

"It could have been the Guy's in White they have a lot of high tech fancy ghost hunting equipment and they've been in the area lately." Tucker noted.

"A ninja doesn't exactly fit with their dress code Tucker." Sam pointed out with slight amusement.

"True." Tucker admitted with an amused snort.

Getting back to being serious Sam looked to their half ghost friend, "Any clue why this guy is after you Danny?"

The ghost boy shook his head, "All I got was he was "sent" here to make me pay for what I "did". Last I checked I haven't ticked off any resident ninjas. He also said something about me taking something but I'm positive I haven't' stolen anything from ninjas either." Danny flinched and rubbed his side, dutifully reminding him that he got cut by a throwing star.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked worriedly looking at his side and spotted a cut across his side caked in dried ectoplasmic blood.

"Yeah I'll manage." Danny answered to ease his friends, "but I already miss the neon green Bertrand variety of ninja. At least him I could suck into the thermos." He glanced back to where the ninja had last been standing, "And judging by what I could actually understand this isn't the last we're going to see of him…" the halfa groaned with his shoulder slumped, "Great another hunter, as if Valerie and my own parents weren't enough."

"It's cool Danny. None of them know you're well…Danny." Tucker pointed out helpfully.

"True…" Danny said tiredly before sighing, letting out a long exhale, "I've had enough for tonight I'm heading home."

"What about box ghost?" Sam pointed out, it wasn't like Danny to let a ghost run wild, even Box Ghost wasn't an exception.

"I'll deal with him later," Danny decided before snorting, "What's he going to do? Stack boxes."

Tucker frowned looking at Danny; he looked more worn out than usual. Looking to Sam he shrugged, "Eh, the Box Ghost isn't a big deal." He looked back to Danny, "Don't worry about it. You've had a rough night so yeah I'd consider getting some shut eye before something else decides to happen."

"Yeah, Tucker's right." Sam agreed also noting Danny's fatigue, "Go get some rest. You need it."

"Thanks guys, see you at school." Danny thanked with a nod before taking to the sky and heading towards home.

Sam frowned, hugging her arms in concern, "Man, things really haven't been going his way lately." She shook her head recalling the chain of events that lead to this, "Walker makes him public enemy number one and now this."

"Yeah…" Tucker agreed as they watched their friend fly off, "Kinda what happens when you tick off a bunch of ghosts." He blinks, "Which isn't that hard it seems." The techno geek sighed, "Poor Danny."

After a short moment he looked to Sam, "Well, not much we can do now, and we do have school tomorrow. So I vote we get home. I'm not too keen on hearing an earful from Lancer for being late. Again." Tucker said as he got on his moped.

Sam nodded in despondent agreement and got on her own moped, "Yeah, let's get going."

Chang managed to make a good distance away from the fight before he was forced to stop, giving a faint groan as he felt bruises already developing. He bit his lip forcing himself to deal with the pain. The fresh new body he had been given, however, made that much more difficult than expected. He winced as a pain shot from his jaw, "Okay. Ow." The ninja hissed as he held his very sore jaw.

'He's strong. Vlad was right; this Phantom will prove to indeed be a troublesome adversary…' Chang admitted in his mind before looking at himself, 'At least for now, I must rethink my approach before I attempt to face him again.' Stiffly the ninja looked around checking to his if his foe had followed him before he forced himself to swiftly make his way home, 'But first thing's first, I must head home and meditate on what to do next.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hey, guys sorry for the wait there was a bit of a mishap during editing but it was fix and here we are. Danny finally shows up and isn't in the best time of his his life. Not to mention a new hunter! The long awaited fight has happened and I hope you enjoyed!_

Me: Danny, Sam, Box Ghost & McFist

Renagade: Vlad, First Ninja, Tucker

Chapter written by me and edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx

 **I'd also like to mention that I'll be answering guest reviews through the author's note!**

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please let us know what you think!


End file.
